Times after the Sky
by IAmTheHeroOfTime
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of ideas for this story
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Moment

Times after the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda I just play with the characters :D

Author's note: Hi! This is my new story and my first :D so I will be switching from Zelda's POV to Link's POV throughout the story so yeah let's get on with the story!

Edited note: I changed up the editing in this post so it was easier to read! and im sorry if its a bit rushed but I fixed that in later chapters! enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Awkward Moment<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>I felt the warm light come through my window I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed "Morning already?" I said to myself as I stretched out my arms and yawned I looked out my window and watched the birds chirp in the trees and the great Knights fly around on their Loftwings, I scanned the sky for the crimson Loftwing but couldn't see it I sighed "He's probably still sleeping." I said and rolled my eyes.<p>

I walked to my closet and grabbed a flowy light green dress that had capped sleeves and hit my knee it was fitted around the chest and had a small V neck I ran to my bathroom and changed into it then brushed my hair and teeth,  
>I walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window to check the sun "I should probably wake him up." I thought to myself then walked up to his room "Hello there Zelda!" said Pipit I turned around "Oh hi Pipit!" I said with a smile "Where you heading this morning?" asked Pipit "I'm going to wake up Link. I wanted to try to explore more today with him." I told him.<p>

Pipit smiled "Have fun and be safe!" he said "I will! I will have Link with me." I said then continued to Link's room when I got to his door I opened it quietly and peeked in,  
>Link was sprawled out on his bed and was out like a rock I heard him mumbling in his sleep so I walked closer to his bed "Zelda…" Link said in his sleep my eyes widen and my heart stopped "Why was he saying my name..." I thought to myself "Link wake up!" I said loudly and shook his shoulder.<p>

Link arm lifted and made pushing motions "Five more minutes..." he mumbled I laughed "No! Now silly." I said with a smile Link groaned and sat up then opened his beautiful baby blue eyes that melted my heart "Why do you wake me up so early Zelda?" He said I smiled even bigger "Because I wanted to explore today and I wanted someone to protect me in case something happened." I said trying to hint that I just wanted to spend time with him.

Link got out of bed then grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready I sat on his bed and took in a deep breath his earthy smell was all over "I wish he could see that I love him." I thought soon Link came out in his green tunic he grabbed his shield but paused at his Knight sword.

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at this Knight sword and let out a sigh "Missing the Master Sword?" Zelda asked I nodded then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to face Zelda "Are you ready?" I asked she nodded and I grabbed the sword and put it in the sheath then headed out the door with Zelda following me,<br>we walked outside I whistled for my Loftwing and he quickly flew down I hopped on his back.

I held out my hand to help Zelda up she grabbed it and climbed up "Hold on tight okay?" I said "Okay." She said then wrapped arms around my waist I felt the blush slowly raise to my cheeks "Hya!" I said then my Loftwing quickly flew up to the sky "Where too?" I asked "The ruined building in Faron Woods." Zelda said quickly "Sounds like she said it thought out…" I thought to myself.

We arrived to the building and landed I hopped off then turned to face where Zelda was and held out my arms to catch her when she landed,  
>she slid off but tripped and hit my chest "Sorry Link!" she said with her head still on my chest "It's okay." I said and gave her a quick hug Zelda stayed there for a bit then she started to walk to the building.<p>

"I remember when I first saw this place…" she said I followed behind her "I didn't want to go, I wanted to wait for you so you could come with me but I couldn't do that." I looked at Zelda "Link follow me to the top?" she asked quietly but loud enough for me to hear she started to walk to the top of the building I followed till we got to the top "I knew you would come and save me. Not just because Impa said you would but because I just knew." said Zelda she turned around and held out her hand I walked up to her and held her hand in mine "Zelda I will always come after you to save you even if someone like Groose tries to do it." I said trying to make a joke Zelda smiled then got close to me.

"Are you gonna push me?" I asked "No silly." Zelda said with a laugh then kissed my cheek "I was gonna do that." she said I stood there dumbstruck "Let's go to the Kikwis!" said Zelda with excitement in her voice "Alright but I gotta do this first." I said "Do wha-" she started to say but I kissed her before she could finish I pulled back a little "Let's go." I said then called my Loftwing then hopped on his back when he landed "Come on Zelda!" I said she was still in shock from the kiss.

* * *

><p>yeah I know that happened quick but I'v been putting this together for awhile and I wanted to get right to it! I hoped you liked my first fanfic! reviews would be nice so leave one! you dont have to be a member! See you in the next chapter. Hero out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Did that just happen?

Times after the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda if I did Link and Zelda would have gotten together and would have freaking kissed!

Author's note: If possible I will be posting a chapter once or twice a week depending on my free time and if I get writers block which I'm having right now DX it was really hard to wright this chapter. And free time is also hard for me to find with my horse, Drivers Ed, and school.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Did that just happen?<p>

Zelda POV

* * *

><p>I stood there as Link was sitting on the back of his Loftwing waiting for me to hop on "Uh um Link?" I said "Yes Miss Zelda?" he said with a smile "What was that?" I asked "What was what my dear?" he said trying to mess with me I just rolled my eyes at him then hopping on the Loftwing then we took off and head to the Kikwis.<p>

We were there in no time cause Link's Loftwing was one of the fastest, we landed by Bucha "Kweee! My friends welcome! It's nice to see you two again." he said joyfully as Link and I hopped of the Loftwing "Hello Bucha!" I said happily and ran to him "I haven't seen you two in a long time kweee." said Bucha "We were busy building our new home." I told him "And how is that going?" he asked "Great! We got houses and stores!" I said with excitement "Any monsters?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone "No sadly. Hyrule has been kind of quiet." Link said with the look of disappointment on his face.

I frowned a little "Missing adventure Link?" Bucha said "Yes I do. It was full of excitement and you had to be on your toes! I loved it." Link said his face always lit up when he talking about adventuring and fighting it was cute "Well the other Kikwis and I have felt some weird aura in Faron Woods lately…" said Bucha "Really?" I asked getting worried I looked at Link and gave him a worried look.

Link walked up by me and laid a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me "I will keep an eye out." Link said to Bucha "Kwee! Thank you Link." said Bucha, Link nodded once but I still didn't feel at ease "Link, Demise won't come back right?" I asked "No he won't, I'm sure of it." He said trying to reassure me but it wasn't helping "Don't worry Zelda your love won't let anything happen to you!" Bucha said happily "What!" Link and I both said "Kwee I thought you two were together. I do apologize." Bucha said and gave a little bow Link and I both stood there uncomfortably.

I looked up at the sky it was about noon then my tummy grumbled "I guess its lunch time." I said with an awkward laugh "Wanna head back to Hyrule and get something to eat at the new Lumpy Pumpkin?" Link asked I nodded "That would be great! It was nice seeing you again Bucha!" I said "It was nice to see you too Zelda, you too Link. Take care kweee and may our paths cross again soon!" said Bucha then Link and I hopped on his Loftwing and took off back home.

I held on tight as we flew back to Hyrule everything was quiet and peaceful, the sky was clear a bright blue and had a slight breeze I closed my eyes and rested my head on Link's shoulder I felt him tense a little "Relax Link." I said softly "Sorry…" he said "Link why did you kiss me?" I asked "Well um how about I tell you after we eat?" he said I sighed softly we landed and Link helped me off and lead me inside "Welcome! Go ahead and take a seat I'll be with you two in a moment." said Piper she now helped the owner cook and take orders.

Link grabbed my hand and walked to a table near the window, Link pulled out my chair for me "My lady." He said with a goofy smile I smiled back and sat down then he pushed my chair closer to the table "Thank you kind sir." I said Link gave me that dazzling smile that made my heart skip a beat then he sat down in a chair across from me "Now how can I help you two!" said Piper "I'll just have a pumpkin soup please." I said "M'kay! How about you darling?" Piper said to Link with a flirty smile "Um I'll have the same as my girlfriend." Link said uncomfortably I felt my heart stop "Oh ok. I'll be back with your food once it's made." said Piper then she walked off.

* * *

><p>This took me so long to write thanks to the old writer's block *sigh* you writers should understand. I got good reviews on the last chapter and I wanted to say thank you so much! It means a lot that you like my story! Tonight might be a double poster! Keep on reviewing<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: You just got told!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda but I wish.

Author's Note: I got a review saying the story was hard to read cause of some flaws and I rush. I am sorry if the rest think the same. This is my first fanfic so I am really sorry and just learning. I'll do my best to edit better and not to rush. Thank you for the reviews and I'm happy some like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. You got told<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>I looked at Link in shock "Um Link?" I asked he looked at me and blushed "Yeah?" he said quietly, taking off his hat then ruffing his hair "What was that? The thing you said, why did you say that?" I said tilting my head a little<br>"Well I felt like you were uncomfortable by her flirting with me so I said you were my girlfriend to get her to leave." Link said he was staring out the window next to us like he was avoiding eye contact.

I played with the napkin that was on the table and looked down at my feet "Link, you never told me why you kissed me." I said so quiet that you could almost not hear me, Link tensed a little.

I looked up at him "Are you finally gonna tell me?" I asked then looked out the window,  
>the birds were flying around and everything looked so green and pretty I looked back at Link and waiting for him to tell me the answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

* * *

><p>She looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes I could tell she was searching for any hint to my answer,<br>my heart felt like it was gonna jump out my chest "Link your such a pussy! JUST SAY IT!" I thought to myself  
>"Because I want what I said to be true!" I nearly screamed at her.<p>

Zelda sat there wide eyed "You want what to happen?" she asked I sighed "Never mind…" I said  
>"No Link! The kissed confused me and I am hoping you did it because you liked me too…" Zelda said she was standing now and I just sat there dumbstruck<br>"Miss is there something wrong?" Piper said she was holding our food on a tray "No Piper." said Zelda as she sat back down.

Piper set down our food "Here you go Miss and Link." Piper said in a dreamy voice  
>"Thank you." I said grabbing Zelda's hands and held them in mine Piper looked a little frustrated and then strut off I sighed and started to let go of Zelda's hands but she grabbed mine "Please Link." She said her eyes were begging to know.<p>

I gazed into her eyes and pulled one hand free to stroke her cheek "I do like you Zelda, well more than like." I said I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks; Zelda had the look of shock on her face "R-really?" she stuttered "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." I said with a smile.

Zelda had a big smile on her face "I don't think I'm even hungry anymore." Zelda giggled  
>"Do you want to leave?" I asked Zelda shook her head "No, I should eat because they worked hard to make it." Said Zelda sitting back down then started to eat.<p>

I picked up the spoon and started eating "Link!" someone shouted I looked around and saw Fledge running to me "Hello Link." said Fledge as he reached our table "Um hello Fledge." I said  
>"Gaepora heard that you went out to Faron Woods today and he wants a report." said Fledge "You can tell him that Faron Woods is perfectly fine." I told Fledge then went back to eating.<p>

Fledge smile "Perfect! I am happy to hear about that! I'll go to tell Gaepora the wonderful news!" he said happily then bounded off "Father must be worried that those monsters will come back and try to take over." said Zelda as she watched Fledge run off  
>"Yeah but I don't think they will and if they do I will fight them" I said calmly.<p>

Zelda sighed and continued to eat her soup "You wouldn't get hurt right?" she asked quietly  
>"I'll try; I don't choose to get hurt." I said "I know but don't want to see you hurt." said Zelda looking at me with puppy dog eyes.<p>

I grabbed one of Zelda's hands and held it in mine I could see her relax "Well I'm full now, do you want to go walk around?" Zelda asked "Of course." I said then grabbed some rupees and set them on the table.

I stood up and pushed my chair in then went over to Zelda and pulled out her chair for her, she got up "Thank you." she said with a smile  
>I smiled back and pushed her chair in then I heard Zelda sigh as Piper walked up to me "Leaving so soon?" said Piper,<br>she was inches away from my face "Um yes my girlfriend and I wanted to go for a walk after we ate and we are finished now so we are gonna get going." I said then Piper got close to my ear and whispered "I know you two aren't going out so why not come see me tonight at my place?" I stood there shocked and disgusted I would never do anything sexual with someone well unless it was Zelda.

I gently pushed Piper back a bit "Piper take a hint. I love MY Zelda so please stop trying to flirt with me." I said with a big fake smile, Piper's mouth fell open I just chuckled a little then walked up by Zelda and wrapped my arm around her and headed out "YOU BASTARD!" I heard Piper yell.

* * *

><p>Well isn't Piper just the happiest! Btw Piper is a real character in SS she is found in the shopping area making stew or something. I might add another character but I don't know. I'm sorry there weren't two chapters yesterday but you get another one today! And possibly two but I won't promise that this time XD let's just hope!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: I don't want to be like him

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, trust me if I did Scrapper wouldn't be such an ass to Link just because he wants to impress an auto-tuned sword… no offence Fi

Author's note: I've been in a writing mood which is awesome! And I really hope my new editing style is much better and easier to read so please let me know! I've also been trying to make the chapters longer so there is like more to read. I really hope you like it. And I want to say thank you to the people giving good reviews and saying you like my story! It means so much and it's so supportive and it makes me wanna continue writing! I get so happy when I see a good review! Wow this is a long author's note sorry about that! On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I don't want to be like him<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>"Piper take a hint. I love my Zelda so please stop trying to flirt with me" when I heard that my heart stopped I was in shock, I couldn't hear anymore I just stood there almost lifeless, he loves me? I couldn't believe it.<p>

Then I felt Link's arm around my shoulder and we walked out the door "YOU BASTARD!" Piper yelled from inside the Lumpy Pumpkin, I felt Link chuckle "Link?" I said stopping and turning to face him "Am I your girlfriend? I'm confused about this whole thing." Link just smiled "Well it depends if you love me or not" he said my heart skipped a beat when he said love. I smiled sweetly "I do love you." I said "Then will you Zelda officially be my girlfriend?" Link asked I wanted to jump up and down and scream with happiness.

I smiled so big it felt like my cheeks would rip "Yes I will!" I said excitedly, he is mine Link is mine! The dream that I have dreamt of for years just happen to me! The smile on Link's face was just dreamy I couldn't help but hug him.

Link laughed then spun me around once "Come on! I want to go to the stream." I said grabbing Link's hand and started to walk to the stream, there was a tiny little stream by where the Loftwings liked to soar it was beautiful.

We got strange looks as we walked by people "Is it so weird to see a couple hold hands?" I asked looking up at Link "No but it's probably shocking to see us holding hands." Link said looking at the people staring at us.

I felt so weird having everyone stare "If they are gonna stare then let's give them something to stare at." I said with a playful tone I stopped walking then turned to face Link then flat out kissed him, a little harder then I planned, I heard gasps "Get a room!" I heard a familiar voice yell with a hint of laughter in his tone.

I stopped the kiss and turned around to see Groose laughing, Link facepalmed "Only them…" he whispered, Groose and Link became quite good friends after the whole Demise thing that happened a few years ago, "I see you two FINALLY got together." Groose said kinda dramatically as he struts up to us "Why do you say it like that?" Link said with a laugh "Because I got tired of you hinting that you liked her. It was just as annoying here as it was up in Skyloft." Groose said rolling his eyes.

I giggled a little "At least I don't have to break up fights anymore!" I said trying to join in the convocation "Oh I couldn't fight with little Linky anymore." Groose laughed while messing with Link's hair the look on Link's face was adorable, His lip looked like he was pouting but his expression showed pure annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh at him "So Linky where are you going with Zelda? You two aren't gonna be alone are you?" Groose said hinting something that I didn't quite get till I saw Link go a bright red; he punched Groose in the arm "Shut up! I just asked her to be my girlfriend like five minutes ago!" Link snapped he was clearly embarrassed.

I got closer to Link "We all know that you were thinking about having some fun with me." I said seductively as I walked my fingers up his chest, totally messing with him, Link turned an even brighter red. Groose laughed "I'm gonna get going, I'm meeting up with Crawlin and Stritch. See ya!" he said then ran off.

Link let out a deep breath "Why must you mess with me like that." Link said as he grabbed my hand "Because it's fun!" I said playfully then he leaned in close to me and whispered "Or you just want me my princess." then gave a light peck on my right cheek I felt myself blush "Come on now let's get to that stream!" he said nearly dragging me as he walked off.

We passed my house on the way there "When should we tell my father?" I asked looking back at my house as we walked "Well I kinda already told him." Link said as he gently pulled me closer to him and wrapping his arm around my waist, I looked up at him "How?" I said kinda confused "I asked him if he was okay with me asking you out." He answered "And?" I asked "He was actually kind of happy about it and then he said some awkward stuff…" Link said I could feel him getting tense.

I rubbed his back with one of my hands to try to ease him "What did he say?" I asked only making him tenser "He talked about future things that I am shocked he brought up." Link said kind of quickly "Like marriage and stuff?" I asked I knew that was it because Link's cheeks had a pink tint to them.

I laughed "My father would say that!" I said "It was weird! I didn't even know how to respond. I kind of ran. I never thought of that stuff before it makes me uneasy…" he said quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice I frown "Why?" I asked but soon regretting it "Because I feel like I'll end up like my dad and run off leaving my wife and kid behind." Link said angrily he punched a nearby tree.

I grabbed the hand he used to punch the tree and kissed it "Link I know you won't be like him. You're amazing, caring, and nothing like your father!" I said trying to make him feel better "How could he leave his sick wife and helpless son…" Link said then he hugged me tightly, I hugged him back "I'm sorry that happened." I said cooed softly to calm him down.

I felt the top of my head get a little damp "Was he crying?" I thought I knew Link's father was a touchy subject to him but I never thought Link would cry over him "I wish I knew your pain so I could help you. I feel so useless." I said Link pulled back "Don't feel useless. It isn't your fault that my dad is a dick." he said quickly whipping his eyes I half smiled.

* * *

><p>Aw poor Linky crying :( yeah so I gave Link a stereotypical dad story! I wanted to add something! Speaking of adding I am gonna add a made up character! I'll post details in my next author's note! Please review! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Not so alone

Author's note: So I said I was gonna add another character so I am! Because I wouldn't know how to add her to the story while explaining how she looks I'm just gonna make a character detail thingy here! I'll let her personality flow out. Btw she is based on me ;) and I wanted to know if I should actually do lemons please let me know!

Name: Kara

Age: 18

Description: Kara is about as tall as Zelda and is her best friend but was kind of shy so she stayed in her room and wrote stories. Kara had feathery short brown hair that hit above her jaw and had swooped bangs, she had bright gray/blue eyes and she liked to wear a fitted flowy black long sleeved top and light tan colored pants with black boots.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did I would ban creepy lemons with Dark Link and Link .

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Not so alone<p>

Link's POV

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath trying to forget that I just cried in front Of Zelda "Let's keep going." I said taking her hand in mine and then started to walk, we were about a couple minutes away from the stream Zelda gasped "It's still so beautiful!" she said then let go of my hand and ran off to the field that the stream was in she spun around laughing her head off.<p>

I stared in awe as my beautiful girl frolicked around and just seemed to be enjoying life I took off a lot off my gear and my green tunic because it was getting kind of hot out so I was left in my white long sleeved shirt, pants, and my boots of course.

Zelda skipped to me "Come on and sit with me by the stream!" she said her tone was filled with excitement and happiness I smiled and ran with her to the stream, Zelda plopped down then pulled me down next to her "It was a good idea to come here." she said leaning her head on my shoulder I rested my head on top of hers "I agree." I said with a happy sigh "Only this girl could brighten my mood" I thought to myself.

Zelda looked up at the sky and watched some Loftwings fly around "This day is pretty much perfect. I hope it will be like this every time we are together, even in fifty years." Zelda said I looked at her "You want to be with me that long?" I asked kind of shocked Zelda looked at me "I want to be with you forever." she said then kissed my cheek "I love you Link" I smiled then wrapped my arm around her waist "I love you too." I said back then I felt something poke my side it startled me and made me make a weird squeak.

Zelda laughed "What the hell was that!" she said "Something poked me!" I said "It was me goof ball!" Zelda said even laughing harder "You brat!" I said then tickled her sides Zelda fell over from laughing "Well aren't you two just the cutest things!" said a voice.

Zelda and I looked up and saw a figure in the tree, a girl jumped down "I can't believe you two love birds didn't even notice me!" the girl said "KARA!" Zelda said excitedly then jumped up and ran to her best friend and gave her a big hug.

I got up and brushed off my clothes then walked over to Zelda and Kara "Hey Link what happened to your clothes? Did you get mugged?" Kara joked I wrapped my arms around myself trying to cover up "No don't cover up! You look hot." Kara said I wasn't so sure if she was joking or not "Hey! Don't say that to my boyfriend!" Zelda said playfully pushing Kara.

Kara gasped "Boyfriend!" the two of them shrieked and jumped up and down I just watched and tried not to laugh at how ridiculous they looked "He asked me today!" Zelda said her face lit up like a kid getting to fly a Loftwing for the first time.

Kara beamed at her friend "I'm so happy for you! For months! No scratch that. YEARS! You've been saying "Oh I wish I could tell him how I feel" I was about to push you together and make you two date." Kara said with a laugh but being serious. Zelda and I both blushed "Aww! You two are just too cute!" said Kara as she hugged Zelda.

Then Kara looked at me "Link you're so quiet! But I guess you have always been the quiet type." she said rolling her eyes at me "I just like silently laughing at you guys." I said honestly then I felt another poke "Be nice or I'll punish you!" Zelda said she tried being serious but she couldn't and let out a laugh "Zelda dear you couldn't hurt a fly but nice try." I said and gave her head a pat "Jerk." she said and gave me a small push.

Kara smiled then she suddenly looked to the right "What?" Zelda asked with a worried look Kara looked back at us "Huh? Oh sorry I saw a bug." Kara said quietly "You're such an oddball." Zelda laughed "It's not my fault okay." Kara said she folded her arms and turned around.

I heard something move around across the field, the others didn't seem to notice I looked around "Better grab my sword just in case something happens." I thought to myself then jogged over to my sword "Link what are you doing?" Zelda said loudly so I could hear "Just grabbing my sword!" I answered as I picked up my sword out of the grass and took it out of its sheath then jogged back.

Kara gave me a questioned look "Why the hell do you need a sword? And why carry one around?" she asked "Because I heard something and what if something jumped out and started attacking us? What would you do?" I snapped at her "Easy now." Zelda said laying a hand on my arm I didn't notice much because I was in "Hero Mode".

I scanned the area "It seems fine Link." Kara said I could tell she was getting bored "I don't trust it." I said I felt a tug on my sleeve "Let's just sit down okay?" Zelda said she already sat down Kara and I sat down with her. I saw the bush move so I quickly jumped up holding my sword out in front of me ready for an attack.

Then a loud shriek echoed around us, the others jumped up, Zelda looked terrified "I heard that sound before…" she said nervously Kara grabbed Zelda's arm and dragged her behind a tree then the shriek echoed again. It sounded like it was alone then a red figure appeared it charged at me holding some sort of weapon.

I froze up remembering the first time I saw a bokoblin

_I walked up a path looking around at this new place then I heard a shriek, it was a horrible sound anyone that heard it would agree with me then I saw about six red creatures around and weird rock thing that could move and breathe._

_I grabbed my sword and ran to help the creature get rid of these red things; they made that horrible sound again and raised some sort of axe thing at me. It swung its weapon at me, the blade made a quick cut on my arm_.

The pain felt too real I looked around at my left and saw my sleeved was ripped and stained red the bokoblin was right in front of me, blood was dripping from its axe. It was about to swing at me again but my training kicked in and I quickly stabbed the bokoblin in the chest the creature fell back and died.

My cut stung with pain "Fuck." I whispered then grabbed my sword out of the bokoblin then headed back to Kara and Zelda who were still hiding behind a tree, Kara jumped out behind of the tree "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!" Kara yelled Zelda came out from hiding and stood by her friend.

I dropped my sword on the ground then tore my already ripped sleeve Zelda gasped "It was a bokoblin. I don't know how it got here. I thought I killed all those bastards." I said while trying to tie the material around my cut I winced when it touched the cut.

I heard a sniffle I glanced up and saw Zelda crying a little I frowned "I'm fine Zelda." I said trying to ignore the dizziness I felt "No you're not, Link your hurt." Zelda said rushing to me "Let's go see Luv. I bet she will have a health potion that can fix you. Kara do you mind grabbing everything? I want to stay by Link in case he faints or something." Kara nodded and picked everything up.

I rolled my eyes "Zelda don't worry I've suffered worse." I said trying to make her worry less "And how did you get over it? I take it that you had a potion to heal you." said Zelda she knew she was right "Come on now we got to move fast, that cut was deep." she said I sighed and did what she said.

Kara and Zelda both stayed at my side even though I was going slow I caught Zelda glance at my arm every once in a while like she was checking to see how much it bled, the dizziness got worse luckily everything was built pretty close together.

I tripped a little "Come on Link you can do it." Kara said trying to encourage me I let out a deep breath and tried to ignore the dizzy weak feeling I had "Look! There's Luv's house!" said Zelda we tried to get there quickly but I couldn't take it "I can't go that fast my head hurts." I said then stopped "Zel I'm gonna run and get Luv, you stay with Link." Kara said then she ran off.

Zelda stayed close at my side she gave me a hug "What happened. You are so good at fighting. How did you get hurt?" Zelda asked her voice seemed strained like she was trying to hold back tears I wrapped my good arm around her "Flashback happened at the wrong time…" I whispered then I felt a tap on my shoulder I let go of Zelda and turned around to see Luv with a bottle filled with a red juice.

Luv had a big warming smile "Hey darling, my friend Kara here said you got a nasty cut on your arm so I brought out some of my trusty health potion." she said holding out the potion I took the potion from her then drank it all.

I gave the bottle back "Thanks Luv. How many rupees do I owe you?" I asked "None! It's on the house." said Luv then she walked back to her house I untied the piece of material that was tied on my arm there was now a thin scar where the cut was "Hot." said Kara being her normal I laughed "If you think one scar is hot then I must be sexy cause I got a few." I said "Stupid bokoblins…" I heard Zelda mumbled "Oh Zel don't you get that guys with battle scars are sexy?" said Kara "Well I'm gonna get home. Bye lovey doveys." Kara waved goodbye and ran off.

* * *

><p>Oh boy that was long and Linky got an ouchie! But yeah seriously let me know about the lemon thing cause I have a plan :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Tomato

Author's note: so the reason I haven't been writing is because I had writer's block -.- it sucked terribly! But now I'm back and btw all flashbacks will now be in _fancy font_. Also for some reason I have been watching the horrible Legend of Zelda show I seriously don't know why and if you say ewwww well then EXCUSE you princess! Oh I need to stop XD

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ if I did I'd make the show much better

Chapter 6: Tomato

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Kara run off I looked back up at Link "Did he really have a lot of scars? He wouldn't have gotten them if Hylia didn't pick me to be her in a mortal body…" I thought sadly.<p>

I hugged him tightly, Link chuckled "Zelda what's wrong?" he asked as he stroked my hair "You were hurt because of me! You had to go on that journey because of me! If you never knew me you would have never been hurt!" I cried hugging him tighter.

Link kissed the top of my head "It wasn't your fault Zelda and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." he said trying to comfort me "But you wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me." I mumbled.

"Not true. I got hurt cause I was off guard and the bokoblin got a hit." said Link he stroked my cheek "You shouldn't blame stuff on yourself when you had no way of controlling what happened." he said then kissed my forehead.

I sighed "I guess you're right." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes Link patted my head "You know I feel like a dog when you do that." I said Link smiled and continued to pat my head "Good puppy." he said jokingly I laughed and pushed his hand away.

Link smiled even bigger then he picked me up and spun me around in his arms "You laughed!" he said happily "Yes I did now put me down before I get dizzy." I said as my head started to feel funny he put me down.

I smiled at him "Thank you for making me feel better." I said Link gave me a quick hug "Any time." Link said then he grabbed my hand "What do you want to do now?" he asked I looked up at the sky; it was turning purple and pink 'Sunset already?' I thought "I guess I better head back. My father doesn't like me out pass dark." I said sadly.

Link sighed as he looked up at the sky "Want me to take you home?" he asked I thought about it "No I want some time by myself if you don't mind." I said hoping he wouldn't get offended Link frowned a little and kicked a rock that was by his foot.

"I don't know about that princess." he said I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, I folded my arms "And why not PRINCE." I said dramatically "What if a bokoblin came out of nowhere and I wasn't with you?" he said he was right but I didn't want to give up.

I rolled my eyes "That wouldn't happen. Please just let me go by myself. I want to get there before dark and you live farther than me." I said Link laughed "Darling I think your forgetting that we live in the same house." he said.

I did forget, we live in a big house it was almost like a castle and daddy always had Pipit as a guard, "Oh… I did forget. Sorry Link." I said I stared at the ground feeling embarrassed "It's alright, let's go home." Link said then he started walking I walked by his side.

When he said "Let's go home" felt different than normal 'I wonder why…' I thought I pondered on that for a while I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock and fell "Whoa there, you okay?" Link said and helped me up.

I nodded "I was thinking and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said honestly Link just rolled his eyes at me then we continued walking, we passed Kara's house she lived about 3 minutes away from me which was pretty nice because she is my best friend.

Kara's forest green Loftwing that she called Tomato was laying in her yard "Hi Tomato!" I said as I waved at the bird Tomato squawked at me I smiled "I still don't get why she called it Tomato." Link said, Kara never told him why she named her Loftwing Tomato but I knew.

* * *

><p><em>11 years ago (they were 7)<em>

"_Kara! We get Loftwings today!" I said excitedly, Kara nodded so fast she almost dropped her black leather belt for her Loftwing "I hope it's a cool color!" Kara said looking up at the sky "I wonder which one will come down for me." I said also looking up then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Groose "Hey Zelda guess what!" he said I smiled big "What!" I asked excitedly "I am getting the best bird today! I heard a rumor that there might be a crimson Loftwing out today!" he answered._

_My mouth fell open, so did Kara's "Nu uh! Those aren't alive anymore!" said Kara with her hands on her hips "Yes they are!" Groose snapped I rolled my eyes at them "Every child get in a straight line!" my daddy boomed._

_Kara, Groose, and I lined up with the rest of the children expect one "Mommy I don't want to go! The Loftwing will hurt me!" a little boy said as his mom tried to push him up to the line the boy had dirty blonde hair and blue eye I've seen him in my class but he always looked sad and his mom looked sickly and sad "Please do this for mommy." his mom begged the kid sighed then nodded and walked up to stand at the end of the line which was by me._

_He was a tad shorter than me I looked at him then held out my hand "Hello I'm Zelda! My daddy is Gaepora!" I said I waited for him to shake my hand and say something but he just stared at my hand "You're supposed to shake it and tell me your name." I whispered to him the boy had a look of shock on his face then it changed to shyness "Oh… Sorry I'm Link." He said shyly and shook my hand "Why is your mommy here? Your daddy is supposed to take you to get your Loftwing." I asked Link had a look of pain on his face like he was gonna cry._

"_My daddy left mommy." he said sadly "Oh… I'm sorry Link. I won't leave you! You can be best friends with me and my friend Kara!" I said excitedly he smiled "Thank you." Link said and gave me a hug "Ok children listen up! Mr. Owlan will call you by name then you will come up here…" Gaepora said pointing at a platform "And whistle for your Loftwing. The Loftwing that likes your call will fly down you must give it a stroke on the beak then fly off." he continued we all nodded._

_Mr. Owlan walked up by the platform and started calling names, one by one everyone got their Loftwing and flew off then came back they also had a choice to name their Loftwing "Hey Zel I know I'm gonna get the crimson Loftwing cause Groose didn't get it! I will name it Tomato!" Kara whispered to me I giggled._

"_Kara!" Mr. Owlan called Kara excitedly ran up and stood on the platform "Go ahead and whistle." I heard Mr. Owlan tell her, Kara gave him a nod then whistled soon a forest green Loftwing flew down by Kara._

_The Loftwing had hair that kind of swooped like Kara's bangs; Kara smiled and gave her new friend a stroke on the beak "Are you ready for your first ride?" Mr. Owlan asked Kara nodded then put the black belt in her hand around her Loftwing, Mr. Owlan helped Kara on her Loftwing then they were off!_

_They flew a lap around Skyloft then landed Mr. Owlan helped Kara off her bird then she whispered something then ran to me "I kept the name Tomato because I think it's funny because he's green!" Kara whispered with a laugh. _

_I laughed with her "Link!" Mr. Owlan called Link shyly walked up "Good luck shorty!" Groose shouted then laughed with his two friends 'Why did he make fun of Link?' I thought._

_Link stood on the platform then whistled then a loud squawk echoed around us then a bright crimson Loftwing landed by Link everyone gasped "A crimson Loftwing?" "I thought they were dead!" "Why did it come to him?" "He must be special!" I heard the people murmur._

_Link held out his hand the great bird pushed his beak gently against and made a low humming sound and wiggled his tail feathers "Wow." I said in awe "How are they already so close?" Kara asked "Um… Link are you ready?" Mr. Owlan asked he was still in shock._

_Link nodded then put a brown belt around his bird then jumped on without Mr. Owlan's help and flew off…_

My flash back ended and we were already at home Link opened the door for me "Ladies first." he said I smiled at him "Thank you." I said and walked inside with Link behind me I heard the door shut behind me then two arms wrapped around my waist.

I laid my hands on top of Link's hands he rested his chin on my shoulder "I wish I could stay with you tonight. I just want to end the night cuddling up against you." I said softly looking down at our hands "I know. I wish that too." Link said with a sigh.

I turned around in his arms "Kiss me." I said shyly then looked down at my feet Link tilted my head up gently by my chin with his hand "As you wish." he whispered then gave me a soft kiss on the lips I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck I pulled back a little bit our faces still close "I better get going." I said looking into his eyes.

Link frowned then gave me a hug "Goodnight my princess. I love you." he said I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice "Goodnight my prince. I love you too." I said then I let go of him and he let go of me.

I walked up my stairs and then stopped at the platform where the stairs started to turn I looked back and waved one more goodbye to Link, my room was upstairs and his was downstairs it was the only way that he was allowed to live here, I waited to continue till Link was out of my sight then I walked all the way up.

At the top of the stairs was my father I stopped at the third to last step "Daddy? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously "I am waiting for you my dear. Come with me, I'll walk you too your room." Gaepora said he turned around and started to walk off I rushed up the stairs to his side.

I looked up at my father who had a big smile "Daddy why are you so happy?" I asked "Because I saw my daughter and her first boyfriend kiss." he answered honestly it took me by surprise "Your happy about that?" I asked in shock.

Gaepora nodded "Of course. I am happy for you and I like Link. He saved my baby girl." he said with a smile. We stopped at my door he turned to face me "Zelda you are my daughter and I love you. When you are happy I am happy. Now go get ready for bed you had a long day." Gaepora said lovingly then gave me a hug.

I heard someone running towards us, we pulled away and saw Link standing there he was just wearing a pair of pants 'He was right…' I thought as I looked at his perfectly muscled chest that had a few scars dashed on his skin I quickly looked away "Gaepora I forgot to tell you something." Link said quickly "What is it?" Gaepora asked "I saw a bokoblin by the stream today Sir. He attacked us, only I was injured but I ended his life." Link answered he was in knight mode "A bokoblin here? But Fledge told me that Faron woods was clear." Gaepora said with concern clearly in his tone.

"It was Sir well at least I thought it was." Link said "Did it try to attack anyone else?" Gaepora asked Link shook his head "Kara and I hid." I added "At least you two were safe and Link I am sorry you were injured. I'll send out some knights to patrol tomorrow." Gaepora said "I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight you two." he said then walked off to his room.

Link and I stood there, watching him walk off I looked down at my feet and folded my arms "I'm so sorry Link." I said I was afraid to look at him "Sorry? Why are you saying sorry?" Link asked he was obviously confused "I didn't insult you by looking away so quickly?" I asked looking up a little so I could see his facial expression.

Link still looked confused "No? I didn't understand but it didn't bother me." he said I bit my lip "I looked away because you were right about them and I was shocked." I said quietly Link got a little closer to me "Right about what?" he asked.

I laid my hand over a scar that was pretty close to his heart I could feel it beating "Those…" I said I felt my eyes start to water Link wiped a tear off my cheek "Don't cry." he said softly.

I gave him a hug trying to comfort myself he hugged me back "What gave you that one by your heart?" I asked quietly, still holding on to my Link "Demise, it was just after you locked yourself in that giant crystal." he said there was sadness in his voice I looked up at his face "Is it a painful memory?" I asked thinking the fight with Demise was hard to talk about.

"Fighting Demise? No, when you were in the crystal is a painful memory." Link said he hugged me tighter I frowned a little "What happened after I went to sleep?" I asked "I banged on the crystal to try to break it and almost cried but I knew I'd get to see you again." he said honestly.

I kissed his collarbone "I am happy you came to wake me….sleepyhead." I said Link chuckled "I promised I promised I would." he said I smiled as I ran my hand gently up and down his back it felt so perfect and toned.

I stood up on my toes and kissed him a little harder than before Link was a little surprised but kissed back I put my arms around his neck and scooted a little closer to me I felt his tongue on my upper lip. I opened my mouth a little to let him in.

Our tongues rubbed against each other and wrestled a bit, it was a new feeling for me and I liked it. We stayed like that for about three minutes then I felt Link move his waist back and pull back from the kiss "Sorry but um… I have to go to bed now. Goodnight. I love you." he said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "Goodnight. I love you too." I said kind of confused then Link ran back down stairs 'What was that about?' I wondered.

I turned around and opened my door then shut it behind me "Why would he run off when we were in the middle of kissing. Did I do something wrong?" I asked myself as I walked to my closet to grab my favorite nightgown, it was a white silky one that was flowy it hit not far above my knees and had spaghetti straps.

I walked into my bathroom and set my nightgown on the counter by the sink then pulled my dress over my head and threw it in a basket with the rest of my dirty clothes then I took off my bra and threw it in the basket.

I grabbed my nightgown and put it on then I brushed my hair and teeth I looked in the mirror "I will ask Kara if she has any idea on why Link ran off." I said to myself then walked to my bed and pulled my white blanket and sheets back a bit and got in then I pulled them back up to cover my body then I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Link's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I laid in bed with my hands behind my head "Ugh I totally left her hanging!" I said frustrated I sat up and ran my hands through my hair "She shouldn't mind hard a on… She knows what they are seeing how I took health with her. Would she care?" I asked myself.<p>

I got out of bed and looked out the window, it was about twelve, "I'm gonna go talk to her." I said then walked to my door I opened it quietly then shut it slowly behind me. I tiptoed up the stairs the stairs, trying to be quiet.

I got to Zelda's door then opened it quietly then walked in and slowly shut it behind me "Link?" someone said I jumped from being startled I quickly turned around and saw Zelda standing there in the hottest nightgown I've seen in my life 'Damn!' I thought "Link what are you doing here?" she asked her head was tilted to the side a bit.

I walked to her "I wanted to say sorry for running off." I said as I brushed a strand of hair that was in her face up behind her ear "Why did you do that?" Zelda asked as she laid a hand on my chest I suddenly felt uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Zelda smiled "Link your blushing again." she giggled "I um ran off because it got a little too hot." I said trying to hint it but Zelda looked confused I sighed.

"Zelda we took health class you should know what happens…." I said quietly then she looked a little surprised "Oh! You got a little happy?" she giggled as she flipped her pointer finger up, I facepalmed as Zelda continued to giggle like a little school girl "Sorry for laughing. I don't mind about that stuff Link. I love you and that whole thing is just natural." she said trying to hold back from laughing.

I smiled a bit "Thanks for understanding Zelda." I said she smiled "No problem." she said then kissed me...

* * *

><p>I am gonna leave that cliffhanger there to be evil! Haha! What will happen? I guess you just have to wait till the next chapter! And I want to say thank you for all of you who added this story and said they liked the story it seriously means so much and makes me so happy! So happy that I want to cry…haha jk XD anyways please review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Uh oh!

Author's note: Well howdy! Yeah so I have been getting a lot of nice reviews and it's really sweet and amazing to know that people like what I'm writing! And I know this is probably really lame but I CAN'T GET PASS GHIRAHAM! I am stuck at the stupid skyview temple because of that stupid gay thing! But I have to admit that I still watch the cut scene of him just so I can laugh at Link's face when Ghiraham does the tongue thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did Ghiraham wouldn't be such an ass and try to take my fucking sword all the time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Uh oh!<p>

LEMON WARNING: if ya don't like lemons then just skip this part till and yes I am doing this cause 1. I'm bored and 2. It follows my plot.

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>I kissed him hard trying to get the feeling I had back Link pulled me close to him, one of his hands was in my hair and the other was on my lower back.<p>

Link's tongue touched my top lip I opened my mouth to let him in, our tongues battled against each other Link won of course.

I felt a weird stir happen in the pit of my stomach but I just ignored it and wrapped my arms around Link's neck we moved back then I felt the edge of my bed hit my calf. I pulled away from Link to sit then lay down on the bed.

Link got on the bed with me and hovered over me, putting all his weight on his arms then continued to kiss me I ran my hand through his hair and tugged a bit at the hair on the back of his head Link pulled back then moved to kiss my neck then I felt a little nip it shocked me but felt good so I let out a soft moan.

That encouraged Link to keep nibbling and kissing my neck I gently clawed Link's back his breathing hitched 'Thank goddess he isn't wearing a shirt' I thought hazily one of Link's hand moved up my waist and stopped by my breast he stopped kissing my neck and moved back to kissing my lips.

I kissed back and waited for him to move his hand but I got to impatient and moved his hand up to my breast which I think shocked him a bit soon he got the drift and gave them a little squeeze which made me moan.

I could feel something happening down below I wanted more, I wanted him, I kissed Link harder and bit his lower lip trying to make this feeling more intense Link let out a moan his thumb brushed over my nipple which was getting hard.

Then his hand moved down to the hem of my nightgown 'Did I want to go this far? Um…Yes! I love him so it's okay.' I thought. I bit his tongue this time he pulled away and was about to take off my nightgown but he pause "Zelda…" he said a bit out of breath "Yes?" I asked "Do you really want to do this?" he asked I nodded "Link I've loved you for years and now I know you feel the same. I want to do this but do you?" I asked Link just nodded then kissed me again.

After a minute or two he pulled back but this time I sat up so it would be easier for him to take off, he pulled my nightgown up and over my head leaving me in just my underwear because I took off my bra earlier.

Link just stared at me looking up and down my body I was worried that he didn't like what he saw "Do you not like it?" I asked shyly looking away Link moved my face back to look at him "Zelda you're gorgeous." Link said then he pushed me back down on the bed and kissed me hard.

His hand moved back up to my boob he massaged it a little then pinched my nipple gently I let out a high pitched moan Link bit my tongue I moaned again.

Link moved his down south and stopped at the hem of my panties I pulled back a little "Don't be a tease." I said looking into his eyes they looked darker than normal he smiled then moved his hand under my underwear I felt one of his fingers stroke my clit I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut.

He did that one more time then entered a finger and moved it in and out slowly I was in pure bliss then I stopped him "It isn't fair that you're not as naked as me." I whispered in Link's ear then I pulled down his pants he kicked the rest off his feet leaving him completely naked.

I looked up and down his body he was a pretty good size I knew it will hurt but I was ready "Your turn." Link said then he sat up a bit and pulled down my underwear then he kissed me hard again.

I stayed like that for five more minutes then Link pulled back and looked me in the eyes "Are you ready?" he asked I nodded once he gave me then reached down to guide himself in me I could feel him at my entrance.

I took in a deep breath as I felt him push in then I felt a sharp pain I bit my lip "Link stop for a second please." I said he stopped "Are you okay?" Link asked I nodded "Yeah but I need a second." I said keeping still so I could adjust to him.

"Okay you can move now." I said Link pushed himself all the way in then he went almost all the way out then he pushed back in the look of pleasure was clearly on his face I was still getting used to it but soon the pain was replace with pleasure.

I let out a moan the feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting stronger "Faster." I said breathlessly Link did what I said and quickened his pace I let out a louder moan "Oh Link…" I said then he kissed me hard.

He moved his hand back on my breast and squeezed it a little harder than before but I didn't care it made the feeling more intense Link pulled back he was breathing a little harder "I…love you." I said almost out of breath "I love you too…" he responded slowly.

I felt a burst of pleasure explode inside me I grabbed a pillow to cover my mouth to keep me from scream "Zelda." Link quietly as he came with me, we rode out our orgasm together when we were done Link pulled out then laid down next to me.

We were both panting "Oh..my..god." he said I looked at him and smiled "I know." I said he looked at me and smiled back "I love you Zelda." Link said holding my hand in his "I love you too. I wish you could stay her and sleep with me." I said cuddling up against him.

"I know but I guess I should get dress and go." Link said giving me once last hug and kiss before getting out of bed and putting on his pants he walked to the door but before leaving he turned around and said "Goodnight princess sleep tight I love you." I smiled "Goodnight." I whispered then he opened the door and left I got under the covers and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah that was short but you got 2 chapters tonight! And this was my first lemon and I tried not being so graphic I hope it was okay. Leave a review please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: dun dun DUN!

Author's note: hello there! So my lemon went up and I was nervous about posting it. I tried really hard to keep it not so graphic but make it good. I think it was okay for a first lemon and probably last one for a while who knows! And the whole thing with calling Kara's Loftwing Tomato might have seem random but the first time I saw Link's Loftwing I wanted to name it Tomato so bad! So I thought I would add it to the story and I did! Which I thought made a cool flash back for Zelda. Did anyone else think Link was so cute as a shy little kid? I did :P and I had a dream last night and I am so gonna work it into the story but it won't happen for a while. Hint hint

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did you would be able to name your Loftwing

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: dun dun DUN<p>

Link's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up surprisingly on my own; I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my arms "I guess I better get ready for the day." I said as I dragged myself out of bed and walked to my closet.<p>

I grabbed my normal clothes and not my knight clothes then headed to the bathroom. I sleepily took off my pants and then put on my clothes; I grabbed my toothbrush then put some tooth paste on it and started brushing my teeth.

I spit out the foam stuff then rinsed my mouth out with water then grabbed my brush and brushed through my hair a couple times "I am done." I said with a yawn.

I walked out of my bathroom and too my door I opened my door and walked out then shut it behind me I let out a good stretch one more time then walked outside. There were a couple of kids outside talking in a circle "That house is haunted! I was sneaking around inside because Pipit wasn't around and I heard moaning coming from one of the rooms! There is ghost!" one of the kids said the rest of them screamed.

I walked away quickly I could tell my face was red then I ran into someone I looked up and saw Groose "Oh! Hi Groose sorry if I ran into you I was just kind of running away from the kids." I said realizing that sounded weird after I said it "Why? Did the "ghost" story scare you?" Groose asked "No!" I said Groose laughed "You know they aren't talking about ghosts right? Someone was getting it on if you know what I mean." Groose said he was laughing even harder.

I felt even more embarrassed "Um I gotta go!" I said quickly and tried to move around Groose but he grabbed me "Why so red? Oh my goddess, were you having some fun with yourself last night?" he asked I looked at him with a confused look then I understood "No! I don't do that!" I said as I pulled away from his grip.

Groose suddenly had a wicked smile "You got it on with Zelda didn't you?" he said "I have to go!" I said then ran off 'Damn Groose' I thought.

I ran to the Lumpy Pumpkin then quickly opened the door then turned around to shut it slowly behind me I felt someone hug me from behind "Morning! You're up early. I thought I'd leave you to sleep in for a bit today." said a sweet voice I smiled "Morning princess. What are you doing here?" I asked Zelda let go of me so I could turn around "I just got here with Kara. We haven't ordered yet, do you want to join us?" Zelda asked I nodded then walked with Zelda to her table.

"What the hell got you out of bed at seven am?" said Kara as I sat down I shrugged then Zelda sat down by me "We would have gotten here earlier if Zelda didn't take forever on brushing her hair!" said Kara glaring at Zelda.

Zelda blushed "It wasn't my fault." she said quietly Kara rolled her eyes "It was like you had sex hair." Kara said she was now glaring at me I tried not to tense up "Link did you hear that there is a ghost in the house you and Zelda live in?" Kara asked I nodded "Yeah the kids were talking about it." I said trying to keep cool.

Kara looked at Zelda "Did you hear anything Zel? Or see anything?" she asked Zelda "No I didn't so I don't know what the kids heard." Zelda said looking at the menu "Good Morning! I am Kina and I'll be helping you today!" said the girl standing by our table "Oh Link! Hi! Do you still own that harp?" Kina asked "No that was Zelda's so I gave it back." I said Kara laughed.

"You played the harp!" Kara laughed "Yes he did! He was very good!" said Kina and Kara just laughed harder "Anyway do you guys know what you want?" Kina asked "I want eggs please." said Kara "I'll have the same thing." said Zelda closing the menu she had in her hands "I'll just have toast." I said not being very hungry.

Kina nodded then walked to her father to give him the order "So Link what is the deal with Kina?" asked Kara "I worked here for a bit." I said "But what was with the whole harp thing?" Kara asked "I gave it to him for his quest." said Zelda.

Kara facepalmed "I keep forgetting that you were missing for a while and he saved you." said Kara "How can you forget that? Is it because you don't love me anymore? My own best friend doesn't love me!" Zelda said dramatically and fake pouted "Yes Zel I just totally hate you! I hate you so much that I could just tell everyone what you and Link were up to last night." said Kara with a playful smile.

My heart stopped and Kara laughed "Link you blushing gives everything away!" Kara laughed "I knew it!" Zelda blushed "How could you know?" Zelda quietly asked "Zel I'm your best friend and your hair didn't help and the kids talking about some ghost." said Kara folding her arms like she was proud of herself.

Kara smiled "So was he big?" she asked "Hey! I'm right here!" I said then I heard a giggle, Kina was standing right at the table "Here's your food." she giggled as she sat our food down and walked off "She just had to be there." I said with my face in my hands.

Zelda laughed then patted my back "It's alright ghosty." she joked I gave her a playful push I picked up my toast and started nibbling at it.

When everyone was finished we sat some rupees on the table and left the Lump Pumpkin "So are you taking my Zel?" Kara asked "Um… I'm gonna let her pick." I said, Zelda pondered for a bit she looked so cute when she was thinking "How about we all just hang out!" she said "But where Zelda? I am not gonna go back to the stream. Fuck that shit." said Kara folding her arms.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder I turned around "Gaepora?" I said he was standing with a concern look on his face "Um Link a missing knight on a black loftwing showed up today." Gaepora said he didn't make eye contact with me.

I raised an eyebrow "What?" I said Zelda touched her dad's arm "Who is the knight father?" she asked "Just don't get in Link's way if they cross paths." Gaepora said then walked off "What the hell was up with your dad Zel?" asked Kara.

Zelda shrugged "I guess we gotta watch out for a black loftwing." said Zelda, Kara looked worried "Should I stay with Tomato?" Kara asked she was worried about her best friend.

Zelda shook her head "Tomato is a good bird she can handle anything." she said trying to calm Kara "Link who do you think it is?" Kara asked "I don't know. I don't remember anyone having a black loftwing at Skyloft…" I said trying to figure out who it was "Ya sure about that?" someone said.

We all looked at a man that was leaning against a tree, he looked about late thirty's "Are you the knight with the black loftwing?" asked Zelda she moved behind me "Aye… I came back to visit." said the man he came out of the shadow of the tree, he had dark brown hair but striking blue eyes "Who the fuck are you?" asked Kara she stood her ground trying to look brave.

The man laughed "You got spunk. I'm guessing your Isis's daughter? Your mom had guts." he said, Kara backed up "How do you know my mother!" Kara spat at him "I went to school with her. Ah Zelda, daughter of Jade and Gaepora. Such a shame that your mom died." the man said looking at a very scared Zelda "You knew my m-mom?" asked Zelda.

The man nodded "You're just as beautiful as she was and Link." he said looking at me; I narrowed my eyes at him "Son of Jezebel and Xavier. Wow you look a lot like your mother but people say you got your father's eyes and act a lot like him." he said "I am nothing like that bastard!" I snapped at him.

He just laughed "I remember when you were born, we all thought Jez was gonna die cause she was sick but she lived through it but it's sad that she died eight years after. I heard you got the rare crimson loftwing he must be a beauty." said the man he laid a hand on my shoulder I just pushed it off "Don't touch me." I said "Link you don't know him, don't be so rude." Zelda said shyly "But he knew my father and he let him leave." I said trying not to yell.

"I'm not that bad am I?" said the man with a weird smile "Excuse me?" I said trying to act like I didn't hear that "Hey I left cause I couldn't watch your mom die." he said I could feel rage build up inside me, fourteen years of rage.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! BUT! The next chapter which I'll be writing right now will be super long and just drama filled. My plan is falling together! Muhahahaha! I hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Would he do that?

Author's note: As you can tell I googled some names for the last chapter cause I don't remember any game saying Link's mom's and dad's names so I just found some names and I don't think they said Zelda's mom's name so I picked that one too. I thought Jezebel, Xavier, and Jade was pretty fantasy like. And I like the name Isis so I used that for Kara's mom.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did Link would actually have parents in Skyward Sword

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Would he do that?<p>

Link's POV

* * *

><p>I grabbed Xavier by the shirt and pushed him against the wall of the Lump Pumpkin "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and held up a fist still holding him against the wall with one hand "Now, now son calm down." he said I pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SON!" I yelled.<p>

I wanted to punch him but I couldn't move my hand but I forced it to move and right when my fist was about to hit his face two hands wrapped around my fist "Link he isn't worth it." Zelda said staring up at me with those big beautiful eyes "Please, he isn't worth it. He is just a scum bag. Not worth one bit of your time." she said.

I let go of Xavier's shirt and ran my hands through my hair "Why now!" I snapped tears stung my eyes but I held them back "I didn't mean to actually I was flying Onyx around and saw this town that I've never seen before so I flew down and saw my old pal Gaepora and he told me how some kid saved everyone and his daughter. I asked him who it was and it was you so I came to see you." said Xavier.

Kara walked up to him and gave him a big slap "You shouldn't have come. You ruined my fucking day. Thanks a lot dick hole. Bye Zel!" Kara said then stomped off Xavier stood there in shock as he rubbed his cheek "Yep just like her mom." he mumbled.

I couldn't take seeing him anymore, I whistled for my loftwing and in seconds he was on the ground I hopped on and then took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Link, come back!" said Xavier, he was about to whistle for his bird but I laid a hand on his arm "Don't, let him be. He always flies when he's upset. You would know if you didn't run off." I said slowly guilt tripping him.<p>

Xavier sighed "I know your guilt tripping me." he said sadly I folded my arms and rolled my eyes "Hey I just want to know why you left my Link." I said refusing to look at him but I felt his eyes on me "Your Link?" he asked "I'm not saying till you tell me why you left him." I said being stubborn as always.

Xavier sighed again "I left cause Jez was getting sicker and I couldn't handle it." said Xavier I could hear the hurt in his voice but I didn't care "So you leave your only son and sick wife behind! That is childish and immature! And you call yourself a knight? Knight my ass! More like a lonely pathetic child!" I said I was all in his face now.

My outburst took him by surprise I continued yelling at him "Here you are asking Link to act like nothing happened! How could you even think he could do that! He was only four years old and he had to not cry in front of his mom because he had to be strong because she was sick and crying!" Xavier stepped back away from me and ran his hand through his hair just like Link does.

"How can a girl so young have such hurtful words." Xavier said quietly "Because you know I'm right and you're wrong." I said I knew I was being a smartass but he needed to hear the truth "When will he be back?" Xavier asked I shrugged. "Who knows, but when he does leave him alone till tomorrow. He wouldn't want to see you." I said I frowned, thinking of how Link is all by himself flying around in the clouds.

Xavier frowned and nodded his head "I'm just gonna head back to Pipit's. I'm staying there till I either leave or find a place around here to live at." he said then walked off, I watched him leave then turned around and headed to Kara's.

I walked on the path, glancing up at the sky every once in a while checking for a red blur but didn't see one I frowned and kept walking 'Oh Link come home soon.' I thought sadly I saw Kara sitting outside by Tomato.

Kara was stroking her bird's feathers, the wind was slightly blowing it was like a painting just picture perfect "Hey Kara…" I said walking up to her, Kara looked at me and gave me a slight smile "Hey Zel. I saw Link fly off is he okay?" Kara asked I shrugged and sat by her "I don't know but he is probably still upset." I said I played with a blade of grass.

"I hate Xavier." Kara said punching the ground; Tomato jumped a little "Why?" I asked I knew Link hated him but I didn't know why Kara did "Because my dad told me stories about him. My dad, Gaepora, and Xavier used to hang out in school and Xavier was the high and mighty badass." Kara said I was still confused.

Kara saw my confused look "He tried getting everyone to do stupid shit. Did you know that he married Link's mom after he got her pregnant?" she said I looked at her with my mouth hanging open "Really?" I said Kara nodded "Yep. He didn't even think about marrying her till she told him about the baby." she said I looked at the ground "How do you know all of this?" I asked her.

Kara laid back "My dad was his best friend." she answered I frowned "No wonder Link hated being compared to his dad." I whispered "Let's just hope he doesn't end up like his dad…" said Kara I looked at her "What do you mean?" I asked.

Kara looked at me "I just hope he doesn't leave you when you need him most." she said I shook my head "Link would never do that." I said I wrapped my arms around my knees and didn't look at Kara I didn't want her to be right.

There was a long awkward silence then Kara spoke "Just remember what you did last and hope that nothing happens" then she got up and went inside her house. I stayed for a little thinking of what she could have meant then it got really windy all of the sudden.

I looked up to see Link hopping off his loftwing; his eyes were red and swollen he stood there for a moment. I got up "Link?" I said he looked so limp and horrible it broke my heart.

I walked up to him and grab one of his hands and held it up to my face and kissed it "Come on. Let's go home for a bit." I said I started walking, pulling a limp Link behind me. I glanced back at him it felt I was feeling his sadness, his hurt, his pain it was horrible.

About half way there I stopped, a tear ran down my cheek. I turned around and hugged Link at first he didn't hug back but then I left his arms wrap around me lazily "I'm so sorry Link! I know it's not my fault but seeing you like this just kills me. I wish I could take your pain away. Please don't be silent anymore it's horrible. Your voice is my lullaby." I cried as I squeezed him tighter.

I felt one of his hands stroke my hair and his other pull me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest my tears soaked his shirt.

Link laid his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back a bit "Come on…" he said not looking at me, it hurt a little but I ignored it and followed him home. My father was standing outside talking to Xavier 'I thought he went to Pipit's!' I thought. I quickly stopped Link then I turned to face him "Please stay here. HE is there. Please stay." I begged Link only nodded.

I kissed his cheek then ran to my father "Dad!" I said as I ran to them making a sliding stop when I reached them "Yes Zelda?" said Gaepora "What is HE doing here?" I said glaring at Xavier "Don't be so rude Zelda. Xavier is here to talk to me about him building a house." Gaepora said he patted Xavier on the shoulder.

I looked at my father with pleading eyes "Please go somewhere else and talk. A very hurt someone needs to be alone in his room away from HIM!" I said pointing at Xavier. My dad nodded "Very well… Xavier lets continue this over a cup of tea at the Lumpy Pumpkin." my father said with a big smile Xavier just nodded then walked off with my father.

I ran back to Link then grabbed his hand "They are gone lets go." I said we walked to the house and went inside "They shouldn't be back for a while." I said closing the door I turned around to see Link sitting on the stairs. I frowned slightly "Do you want to talk?" I asked walking up to him "Why would he pick now. Everything was just right then he showed up." Link said quietly.

I sat down by him "It still can be right. You can just ignore him or fly around in the sky when you're upset like you always do. Just get away from him and be happy." I said hoping that would ease him "But he's everywhere." he said he looked so frustrated and tense like he was gonna explode.

I laid my hand on his back and rubbed it gently "But he isn't here. It's just you and me." I said smiling a little Link turned his head to me "I wish it was always just you and me." he said with a slight smile which only made me smile bigger "No Kara? Aw she is gonna be bummed." I said trying to make a joke.

Link laughed a little. I loved seeing him when he's happy it just brightened my day, his smile could make the whole room shine, his laugh could melt anyone's heart, his personality may be shy but when you get to know him his true colors shine. I guess he caught me staring because he gave me a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked I smiled and hugged his arm "Nothing. I'm just happy." I said Link slid his arm out from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him "How long is he staying?" Link asked "Awhile." I said with a sigh.

Link frowned a little then shrugged "Oh well…" he said. There were voices outside, it sounded like Groose and Kara.

I tilted my head to the side "You heard that right?" I said looking at Link, his face was serious and focused. He gave me a slight nod I stood up and went to the door to listen "I just they were smart and thought about everything before they did that." a voice that sounded like Kara said "Aye. Me too." said the other voice.

I looked back at Link and gave him a look that said 'what the hell' he just shrugged. Then there was a knock, I waited for a bit to make it seem like I wasn't standing right there listening. I opened the door and smiled "Hi Kara! Hi Groose! Come in." I said and opened the door wider for them to come in.

They walked in and I shut the door behind them "What's up guys?" I asked with a fake smile they both looked at each other with a weird look. Link stood up "Um guys?" he said "You guys thought everything through right?" Kara asked she looked nervous and weird.

I tilted my head again Kara threw her arms in the air "Come on Zel! I told you about Xavier and the only reason why he married Jezebel! And I also said I don't want you to end up like that." she said in a frustrated tone.

Link raised an eyebrow "How do you know so much?" Link asked Kara "My dad told me." Kara said she wouldn't look at him she stood there with her arms fold and her head held high.

Link walked up close to her and grabbed her shoulder harshly "Hey!" Kara said she looked pissed "Don't you dare think I would ever leave Zelda or just marry her because something happened! Zelda and I are eighteen we are a loud to do what we want and it isn't any of your god damn business!" Link snapped.

He waited for a bit in case Kara wanted to say something but she didn't so he continued "And if I wanted to marry Zelda I would do it out of love not just because I knocked her up! I am NOT like my dad! How dare you judge me like that! Think before you speak!" he let go of her shoulder with a push.

Kara looked like she was gonna say something her mouth was opening and closing like a fish but nothing came out she looked at me like she was begging me to back her up. I looked down with a sad face "We didn't come here to blame or compere. We came as friends who are hoping you thought about the "what ifs" and had a backup plan." said Groose.

I nervously rubbed my arm "Guys can we not do this today please." I said quietly Kara rolled her eyes "Why? Because you're Mr. Perfect had a rough day? Aw how sad! His good for nothing daddy showed up after he banged you? That is just so horrible!" Kara said in a fake sad voice with a fake sad pouted lip.

My mouth dropped then I glared at her "Oh hell no! Kara that was uncalled for! God you have been bitchy! Just get out! Groose get her out!" I yelled I pointed to the door. Groose picked up Kara and laid her on his shoulder "Hey put me down!" she protested but he ignored it.

I opened the door angrily then slammed it shut behind them "Errrrr!" I said and stomped my foot I faced the wall and rested my head against it. I felt two hands on my shoulders they started to massage me "It's okay princess…" Link cooed then he hugged me.

I rest my hands on top of his, which were on my upper stomach area, I leaned against him and rested my head on my shoulder "Are we really stupid for doing THAT last night? Because I don't regret it, do you?" I asked I was kind of scared of what his answer could me.

Link shook his head "Of course not. I don't regret anything I do with you. I love you." he said, that eased me a bit.

I bit my lip "Even if we haven't been together for long?" I asked I looked up at him with a worried expression on my face he shook his head again "We knew each other for years and loved each other for a long time so it's the same." he said.

It sounded like he actually thought about it before. I sighed a little "I'm sorry about Kara…" I said Link shrugged "Eh she was just pissed off. But it seemed like something was bugging her…" he said he had his thinking face on, it was really adorable.

I looked at the floor 'If I do end up pregnant he won't leave me right?' I thought I frowned and prayed neither of those things happened.

* * *

><p>Oh my goddess stone! So much drama! And I am sorry it took me awhile to get this up but I have been so busy! And I want you guys to vote cause I don't know if I should I do it or not but should there be more drama? Like getting a baby involved ;) let me know! Please review :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Week 1 & 2 12

Author's note: I am so happy people like this! Someone said they were speechless! You know who you are ;) it means a lot and apparently you guys are liking the drama. I know I don't have many fans but I'm not doing it to get famous and have a whole bunch of fans I am doing this cause I have a story in my head that I want to write down. Anyways I am doing half this chapter continuing the last one and then the other half a new week well there are gonna be 2 weeks in this chapter. What I am doing is every other chapter will be a new week and the chapters in between them are continuing that day so it isn't so jumped around. I am only doing this because I have a plan. Which is more drama, but exciting drama! Wow this is long… But yeah enjoy!

Edited note: something happened with fanfiction and the uploaded the wrong chapter or something but I clicked chapter ten for the upload and everything was fine in the doc but not when I went to the book. I am very sorry about that

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ but one day I hope to help make the games!<p>

Chapter 10: Week 1 & 2 1/2 weeks

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>What Kara said bothered me, I pulled away from Link and turned to face him "I'm gonna find Kara and find out what the hell her problem is." I said he nodded "Good luck. I am gonna take a nap so I'll be in my room if you need me. Bye princess." Link said then he gave me a quick kiss on my lips and walked to his bedroom.<p>

I opened my door then shut it behind me, I ran to find Kara. I looked around and saw her sitting with Groose outside the Lumpy Pumpkin "Kara!" I yelled.

They looked at me as I sprinted to them "Kara what is wrong! You haven't gone off on someone like that in a long time." I said panting a little from sprinting. Kara stood up from the chair "You really want to know what's wrong! I will tell you what's wrong! I fucking hate that fact that my best friend slept with the guy I have liked for two years!" Kara snapped at me.

I took a step back I was in shock then I heard an angry voice nearly scream "SLEPT WITH WHO!" Kara looked scared so did Groose. I turned around and saw my father I started to panic "Zelda what did you do!" he yelled at me.

I looked back at my friends then back at my dad then he looked even more pissed "I am gonna kick his ass! You aren't allowed to see that damn boy for a month!" he said then grabbed my hand and started to drag me home 'Oh shit!' I thought.

Gaepora opened the door and pushed me inside then slammed the door behind him "LINK!" he yelled in a few minutes Link rushed to the foyer, he stood still and straight with his hand held up by his head like a knight is trained to do.

"Link you are gonna have to stay at a friend's house for at least a month. Zelda is banned from seeing you." Gaepora said calmly, Link looked at me then back at my father "No offence sir but why?" Link asked he had a sad look on his face "Because I heard about last night and Zelda must be punished and it is also punishing you because you can't see her either. Pack some clothes and leave." Gaepora said then he walked up stairs.

My heart ached and Link wasn't even gone yet. I looked at him, tears stung my eyes. He looked upset too "I don't want you to leave. Please stay." I begged my voice cracked a little from trying to hold back the tears.

Link frowned then hugged me "I want to but your father would kill me. He probably hates my guts. I'm so sorry Zelda." he said his voice sounded like he was about to cry too "Promise me you will try to come see me." I whispered Link pulled away too soon "I promise. But I gotta pack. I love you Zelda. I will see you before you know it." he said then kissed me.

He turned around and went to his room. My heart ached even more, I ran upstairs to my room I opened and shut the door.

I ran to my bed and plopped on it. I started to cry into my pillow 'I am so stupid! Now I can't see my Link for a month!' I thought. I cried even harder, after a few minutes I heard the front door downstairs open and close.

'There he goes…' I thought sadly, I sat up and whipped my eyes I turned around to look out the window. I saw my love walk away with a bag in his hands I waved even though I knew he wouldn't look up "Goodbye Link. I hope to see you soon." I said softly.

* * *

><p>Week 1<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning and I was eating breakfast in my kitchen with Kara. Henya, the old lunch lady she now worked for my father, cooked us scrambled eggs which I have been loving lately. Kara and I made up but things were still awkward "Zelda you have hardly spoken in a week." Kara said with a mouth full of eggs "I know I just miss him. How is he? Is he okay? I know you hang out with Groose and he lives with Groose." I said quickly.<p>

Kara frowned a bit then swallowed her food "He's been sad like you have been." she said I frowned too "If my father didn't have Pipit keep watch all night I could have seen him already." I said sadly then stabbed some eggs and put it in my mouth.

Kara looked confused "I thought you didn't like eggs this much?" she said I shrugged "I wanted to try them again. It's good to retry foods." I said after I chewed and swallowed she rolled her eyes at me then continued to eat her food.

I finished before her but I sat and wait for her to finish "Hey when we are done lets go for a walk." said Kara I just nodded. Kara finished quickly then stood up "Come on! I want to make up for being a bitch last week." she said with a beaming smile.

I stood up and followed her out the door. I walked slowly behind her not really caring about where we were going I just wanted to see him "Come on Zelda cheer up." said Kara, I gave her a fake smile. Kara grabbed my wrist and pulled me as she ran "Come on we need to hurry!" she said I looked around "Where are we going?" I asked but she ignored me.

Then we stopped at a house "Where are we? I haven't been here before." I said I looked at the house searching for a name plate Kara just beamed and knocked "Get behind me Zel." Kara whispered. I did what she said and hid behind her it was easy because she was taller than me.

I heard the door open "Hiya!" Kara said I peeked around her arm the person that answered had dark sandy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes my heart stopped. I gently pushed Kara to the side then hugged the boy "Link!" I said happily.

Link hugged me back "Zelda." he said then squeezed me tighter we pulled back a little then I kissed him. Link pulled back "I am so sorry I couldn't see you." he said I felt my eyes tear up "I know but we are together now so it's okay!" I said with a huge happy smile on my face.

I let go of Link then turned to hug Kara "Thank you so much!" I said she laughed "You're welcome." she said I let go and turned around. Groose was now in the door way standing by Link I smiled "I'm so happy right now." I said Link just had the most charming smile on his face which just made me smile even bigger.

I gave him another hug "I love you." I said "Love you too Zelda." he said I have been dying to hear those sweet words from his lips "I hate to be a party pooper but if don't go to knight training we may never get our uniform." said Kara. I pulled away from Link sadly "Knight training? I thought you and Kara passed." said Groose.

Kara and I shook our heads "I only passed school and didn't show up for loftwing and knight training so if I want to be a knight I have to retake it." said Kara in a annoyed voice "I had a chance to become a knight cause of what I went through but I wanted to earn it." I said. Groose still looked confused "But Link and I finished." he said I looked at Link and smiled "Because you two were heroic and saved me. He and you showed that you two were true knights." I said.

Link went red and ran his hand through his hair like he didn't when people said nice things or when he was nervous and Groose just smiled then I felt a tap on my shoulder I knew it was Kara "I gotta go. Bye Groose." I said then I gave Link a longish kiss "Goodbye Link. I hope to see you soon." I said he brushed some of my hair behind my ear "I hope so too. Bye Zelda." he said.

Kara and I waved goodbye and headed for knight training I looked back at Groose's house, they were no longer outside the ache in my heart was back but I ignored it so I could focus on training.

* * *

><p>Week 2 and a half<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>"ZELDA!" I heard someone scream; I woke with a start and saw Kara sitting on my legs "What the hell Kara." I said which followed with a yawn "We finished the rest of our training! We get our uniforms!" she said excitedly. I haven't seen her this excited since she was getting her loftwing.<p>

I smiled then pushed her off me so I could get up, we didn't care if we were a little rough with each other "Who is giving out the uniform?" I asked I sat crisscross on my bed Kara was sitting on her legs "The Knights in green are doing it this year because Yellow did it last time." said Kara she had a smile like she was waiting for something.

My mouth dropped "Wait… green! REALLY!" I said excitedly Kara nodded "I get to see him! I better get dress!" I said I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and opened the doors to look for clothes "I am shocked you are so chipper. Don't you normally have your period this week?" Kara asked I stopped looking and quickly counted my fingers "I'm only four days late. No biggy right?" I asked nervously.

I quickly pushed that though in the back of my head "Yeah…. No biggy." said Kara her voice was off "So what should I wear?" I asked acting like nothing happened. Kara was at my side in seconds looking for something she was already dressed. She wore a white loose long sleeved shirt but with a black waistband to make the shirt fitted and tight tan khaki pants with knee high boots she looked nice.

Kara pulled out a dress that looked similar to the white goddess dress that Impa gave me but this dress didn't have sleeves just that pretty neckline that the goddess dress had this dress was also a lot shorter, it hit about a couple inches above my knee.

I smiled "Perfect Kara!" I said then took the dress from her and went into the bathroom to change and get dress. I took off my pajama pants and tank top and put the dress on. I tied my hair back in a ponytail then brushed my teeth I already showered last night.

I walked out of my bathroom and saw that Kara had gone "I haven't been in there that long have I?" I asked myself then Kara opened my door and walked in with a bag "Do you have to pee?" she asked I looked at her weirdly "Do I have to pee? Um not really…" I said then Kara shoved the bag at me "Go pee on this! We will look at it either before or when we get back. We got a half hour." said Kara.

I raised an eyebrow and took the bag, I looked inside this and saw that "special" stick and potion mix. I shook my head "No Kara I don't want too!" I protested "Just to make sure! Go take it!" Kara said she pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door leaving me alone.

I huffed then took the items out of the bag and walked over to the toilet then sat down and peed into the potion bottle which was kind of hard. I whipped, got up, flushed then washed my hands after I sat the bottle down. I took the stick and stirred the potion. The bottle of the potion had a label on it "Blue means no and pink means yes. Let potion sit for a minute then check for results." I read to myself.

I opened the door Kara looked at me and waited for me to say something I shrugged with a frown "What are the colors?" she asked "Pink yes and blue no." I said "Well you aren't gonna be the same for a while Zel…" she said her eyes were wide "What?" I asked then she pointed at the potion.

I turned my body to see the pink potion "Pink…" I said quietly it felt like I couldn't breathe "But it's too soon to know for sure right?" I said in panic Kara shook her head "These potions can tell even at about three weeks which you are." Kara said she looked worried.

I grabbed the potion and threw it in the trash "What do I do!" I said in pure panic Kara came up to me and laid her hands on my shoulders "First, you need to stop stressing and calm down. Second, you gotta tell Link somehow and today." Kara said in such a calm voice all I could do was nod.

Then there was a loud noise we both looked towards where the noise was coming from "It wasn't supposed to start this early. Come Zelda let's go!" Kara said quickly then we ran to the stream where Link was attacked by a bokoblin.

All the new knights were already lined up and Mr. Owlan was standing in front of them with his yellow loftwing by his side. Kara and I stood at the end of the line "Hello everyone. Today you will be known as knights and get your uniform. You will find out the color when you fly to the Goddess Statue where Gaepora and the Green Knights will be waiting. Understand?" said Mr. Owlan we all nodded.

Mr. Owlan smiled "Alright, everyone call your bird!" he said then everyone whistled, about ten loftwings flew down. I hopped on mine and took off, Kara flew next to me. My heart was pounding in my chest I looked at her I knew she saw the worry in my eyes.

She frowned at me and mouthed "don't worry" I frowned and just kept flying. When we got there everyone landed and dismounted from their loftwings and walked forward and stopped a few feet away from Gaepora. My heart stopped when I saw Link. He looked so focused and knightly. The yellow knights were off to the side.

"Hello and Welcome to the Goddess Statue! Here you will become a knight and get your uniform from one of these fine knights." Gaepora said he held his hand out towards the knights "Link, will you give them the rest of the information?" he asked Link nodded and walked up closer to us.

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't breathe "Today is a great honor. Becoming a knight is one of the best things that could happen. You must have bravery and great courage to become a true knight and with your training you can become one. It's been about two years since we had new knights so it's a special day for all of us. This year's uniform is navy. When you hear your name get called you will come up here and get down on one year and one of us will give you your uniform." Link said then he walked back in line with the rest of the knights.

Gaepora started calling names and everyone went up and got on one knee and received their uniform. My dad called Kara's name she proudly walked up and got one knee Groose came and gave Kara her navy uniform. She stood up and said something to Groose then walked off to the side with my father and the other knights were.

"Zelda." Gaepora called I walked up and got on one knee, Link walked up to give me my uniform 'This is it.' I thought. I took the uniform from Link and stood up he was smiling at me "I'm pregnant." I whispered then his face went from happy and smiling to complete shock. I quickly walked over by Kara then my father walked out in front us.

He smiled proudly "You now have the honor to wear this uniform. I congratulate you all. I am now off to wright your names down in the Knight History book so everyone will know your names. You may wish to stay and talk to the other knights. Just tie your uniform to your loftwing's belt." Gaepora said then he headed back to town.

Kara and I walked over to our loftwings and tied the uniforms to their belts. Someone quickly turned me around "Wait… what! W-what did you say!" Link said he looked confused and shocked "Link calm down you'll make people stare. You heard what I said. I had to do say it here because I didn't know when I would see you again." I said Link moved away from me and started pacing then he stopped and looked at me "When did you find out?" he asked "This morning. Kara bought me the test." I said feeling a little worried from his reaction.

Groose walked over to us "What's going on? Link you look like you saw a ghost." he said he looked like he was gonna laugh. Link pointed at me, Groose looked at me but I didn't say anything I just looked at the ground Kara looked at Groose "They are in some trouble." Kara said.

Groose quickly caught on then looked at Link who was now sitting on the ground then at me "Are you gonna get rid of it?" he asked me. Both Link and I looked at Groose in shock "NO!" Link and I said in union. I looked at him feeling a little better then I looked back at Groose "I want to keep it. I'm eighteen now I can move out and take care of myself and a b-baby." I said finding it hard to say the word _**baby**_.

Link quickly "No, no way. You are not doing this by yourself." he said using hand gestures, I put my hands on my hips "Why not?" I asked I only asked because I wanted to hear him say the words that I wanted.

Link looked a little calmer "Because I helped get you in this whole thing and I love you and I want to be there for you for anything." Link said I could tell he was telling the truth. My heart melted "You aren't mad?" I asked Link gave me a hug "Of course not. I wasn't mad before I was just shocked. Still am…" he said the last part quieter.

I smiled then pulled back "Are you gonna tell your dad?" Groose asked I looked at Groose; the panic was coming back "Shit! He is gonna kill me! I am already in trouble!" I said my hands were in my hair. Link laid his hand on my back "We can tell him together." Link said that calmed me down a little.

"I will go with." Kara said, Groose nodded "Me too." he said. I smiled and felt better from the support group I had "Thanks guys." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Oh my goddess sword that was a long one! I hope you like! Please review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Heartaches

Author's note: Welcome! Yeah so I saw a video yesterday and it was about "Ghiralink" I was like really! It's almost as creepy as Dark Link and Link! *sigh* people these days… Anyway! This chapter should be interesting! And you will see why! Because I might be adding a character :D

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did I would delete every trace of "Ghiralink" because Ghirahim is creepy enough!

Edited note: LMAO i did not know i was gonna do that ending i feel the irony from what i just said XD i havent been posting much cause i was moving my horse to another stable so i was really busy. sorry about that! but my horse comes first. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Heartaches<p>

Kara's POV

* * *

><p>"Come on let's go tell him. Better sooner than later." said Zelda she was holding Link's hand. The hand I was supposed to be holding, the person that I was supposed to have a baby with. I just smiled and followed my friends, I looked at Groose 'I guess he is my best friend now' I thought then stared at the floor as we walked to Zelda's house.<p>

"Kara you will back me up or something right?" Zelda asked I nodded "Of course." I said with a fake smile that she believed. Zelda smiled then put her arm around Link's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. My heart broke but I had to ignore it and not crack again.

I looked up at the sky 'Let this be over soon.' I thought I felt a poke on my shoulder I looked over and saw Groose with a concerned face. I glanced at Link and Zelda and he knew what was wrong. He went through the same thing as I did but it was with Zelda not Link.

I frowned 'Link so perfect, so amazing, all hers.' my mind repeated those words over and over. Suddenly everyone stopped; we were now at Zelda's "Go on Zel. Open the door and tell Gaepora." I said trying not to sound annoyed. Zelda looked back at me then at Link "It's okay princess." Link said his voice was always so dreamy, so kind, and so pure.

Zelda opened the door and we all walked in Gaepora was actually walking down stairs when we came it "Hello." Gaepora said in a confused tone. I pushed Link and Zelda forward "They have something to say." I said quickly. Gaepora looked at him waiting for them to respond.

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked back at Kara then at Link with a concerned look. Link took in a deep breath, his eyes were closed shut "Sir you're gonna hate me even more but… I GOT YOUR DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" Link shouted, his arms flew up and covered his face "Don't hurt me." he whimpered.<p>

I facepalmed 'The guy who stood in front of Demise with just a sword and shield was scared of my father' I thought and shook my head. Groose busted up laughing "Zelda is this true?" Gaepora asked I nodded softly. Link was still "hiding" I gave him a soft punch in the shoulder and he snapped out of it and went into Knight Mode "Sir I am sorry I broke Knight's Honor and I am willing to take any punishment." Link said bravely.

Gaepora sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose "I knew this would happen. Zelda when your month is up you will pack your bags." my heart dropped from hearing those words come out of my dad's mouth "W-what?" I stuttered "I thought about this already and what I would do. This is YOUR mistake and I don't want to see that mistake become a bigger one." Gaepora said he looked upset and angry.

My mouth fell open and my hands flew to my stomach "My baby is not a mistake and how dare you call him or her one! I already love this baby. And you know what? I am gonna pack now because I just can't stand you right now!" I yelled then stormed off to my room with tears falling down my face.

I opened the door quickly and went to my closet and grabbed two big bags to put everything I needed in. I heard a knock on the wall, I turned to look and saw Link in the doorway the tears came down harder. I dropped the bags and fell to my knees Link was at my side in a second.

He rubbed my back gently with one hand and his other rested on my upper arm "Shhh its okay." he said softly then pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and just let him hold me as I cried. I heard two more footsteps come in the room.

I looked up and saw Kara who didn't look all too please and Groose "We came to help you pack." said Groose, I leaned away from Link he let me go so I could get up he just stayed on the floor "I don't even know where I'm gonna stay!" I said throwing my arms up in frustration Groose raised an eyebrow "Link didn't tell you?" he said in confusion I looked at Link "Tell me what?" I asked.

Link facepalmed "I forgot. Um I talked to my dad a few days ago and I am gonna be living with him so we could "talk things out" and he said your welcomed anytime you want to come over." Link said I stared in shock "You talked to your dad and you're gonna live with him?" I said I couldn't believe it.

Link nodded "We can stay there till we find a place or build one." he said he had his thinking face on. I smiled "You're so amazing." I said feeling a lot happier "Can we just fucking pack already." Kara said in a frustrated tone. I looked at her and she looked uncomfortable and pissed.

I just nodded and picked up the bags and set them on my old bed. I took out a smaller bag that was inside one of the bigger ones I held it out towards Kara "Kara can you please get things from my bathroom? You are the only one that knows where everything is." I said Kara walked up and quickly snatched the bag from my hand and headed towards the bathroom.

I sighed 'I wish she wouldn't be so angry at me…' I thought then I went to my closet and grabbed all my clothes, underwear, etc. and put them in one of bags. It almost all fit in one bag but only a few shirts had to go in the other bag. I looked around the room for things that I wanted with me for now then I saw a wooden statue of two loftwings flying that Link made me back at Skyloft I walked over to my desk it was sitting on and grabbed it and gently put it on the bed for now.

Groose tapped my shoulder I looked up at him "I told Cawlin and Stritch I would fly with them so I gotta go. Bye Zelda." he said then left. I looked around for more things and saw my baby blanket I went up to my closet and grabbed it off the top shelf, it was blue with clouds and had thick hems which had the story of the Goddess Hylia written on it and in the middle had a harp.

I looked at it for a little longer and put it in a bag. Kara came out of my bathroom and handed me the bag "Here, I have to go now. Bye Zelda, bye Link." Kara said quickly then left. I looked at Link "Well I'm all packed. How far does your dad live?" I asked he shrugged "Not far." he said. Everyone in town helped build Xavier a house so it got built fast.

I went to pick up bag but Link's arm blocked me "Nope. You are not gonna carry a thing." he said I put my hands on my hips "And why not?" I said a little annoyed "Because it could hurt our baby." he said pointing at my stomach. My heart skipped a beat when he said 'our baby' I smiled and rolled my eyes "Fine, have fun carrying it." I said.

Link picked up both bags and we headed downstairs, my dad was standing at the bottom "Where are you staying?" he asked "I am staying with Link and Xavier so if you can please move we can be on our way." I said without looking at him.

Gaepora moved out of the way and Link and I headed out the door "He can be such an asshole." I muttered "Yeah I agree but he's kind of my boss so I have to put up with it. I am probably on his top three worst knights list now." Link said I couldn't help but giggle "There is a list of the worst knights?" I laughed.

Link nodded "Yep. Cawlin and Stritch were the only two on there but I think I just joined the list." Link sighed I rolled my eyes "I doubt it. You're the best one! Better than Pipit and Karane!" I said honestly Link just smiled a little.

Then Pipit actually showed up "Hey Zelda what are you doing? I was just about to go to your place to talk to your dad." asked Pipit. I fiddled with my fingers "Um I got kicked out." I said quietly, Pipit looked shocked "Oh? Why?" he asked.

I looked at Link hoping he would help "It's a little personal Pipit. Remember Knight's Honor? We don't talk much about personal life." Link said, Pipit folded his arms and nodded "I guess you are right. Good luck Zelda, Link." Pipit said and patted my shoulder and continued on his way to my old house.

I frowned as I watched him leave 'He knows…' I thought sadly. I sighed and continued walking.

Link followed behind me "Everyone is gonna know…" I said quietly, I heard Link sigh "Well yeah… But it will be okay. People love you Zelda and they won't judge." he said. I stopped and turned to face him "How are you so sure? What if they talk behind my back?" I said I felt the tears sting my eyes once more "Then say "fuck you" and forget them because they don't know shit." he said I guess he was right.

I smiled a pained smile "I guess your right… But it still hurts. I hope no one judges. Having my best friend hate me is enough." I said staring at the ground "Kara doesn't hate you. She's just upset right now. Come on, let's get going. I think you need a nap." Link said then he started to walk.

I followed him; the pain in my heart was horrible I wanted it to stop. 'I hope Kara doesn't hate me for too long.' I thought.

Link and I walked for a few more minutes and then we arrived at Xavier's. Link opened the door for me, I walked in and looked around the house. It was pretty big and nice and still smelled like new paint which smelled horrible to me.

My nose scrunched up "How long ago was this painted?" I asked Link put on his thinking face "Um a few days ago. Why? Does it smell bad?" he asked I nodded "I'll light some incenses in your room." he said as he sat down my bags. I frowned at the thought of not getting to sleep with Link "Can I stay with you for tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I asked.

Link hugged me "Of course. You can sleep in my room as much as you want." he said I smiled and hugged him back. "Zelda?" someone said, I let go of Link and turned to see Xavier in just his pants. I looked away "Hi…" I said shyly.

Xavier looked at the bags and then at Link "Care to explain son?" Xavier asked. I saw Link flinch at the word "She won't be staying that long. We are just here till we can find a place of our own." Link said he put his arm around my waist.

Xavier grabbed the robe that was hanging on the railing of the stairs that lead upstairs and put it on "Zelda why aren't you with Gaepora?" Xavier asked as he walked closer "He kicked me out." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Xavier looked at Link "What did you do?" he asked Link.

"Oh nothing just kinda got her pregnant." Link said with an awkward laugh. Xavier facepalmed "Alright… Zelda you can stay as long as you need. I take it you're staying with him?" Xavier said, I nodded "Yes sir. Thank you." I said.

Xavier laid a hand on my shoulder "No problem hun, as for you…" Xavier said looking at Link "How could you get this lovely girl in such trouble?" Link shrugged "Like father, like son." Link said coyly.

Xavier folded his arms "Touché." Xavier said, I giggled 'At least they are kind of getting a long' I thought. Xavier looked at me with smile "Do you need help with your things?" he asked "Um I think I can carry it." I said.

Link did a fake cough I looked at him, he was giving me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes "He can carry it." I said. Xavier laughed "Well I'm going back upstairs to do some designing." said Xavier, I tilted my head a bit "Designing? For what?" I asked.

Xavier smiled "Well I take it your keeping the baby so I'm gonna design some stuff for her." he said happily. I smiled 'I really misjudged him.' I thought "That's so kind! I didn't know you designed things but why did you call my baby a her?" I asked.

Xavier folded his arms "Well in my family every other generation ends up having a girl as their first child and I guess I was the off one cause Link is obviously not a girl but sometimes I wonder. He always keeps his hair long." Xavier said he had his finger rested on his chin like he was thinking.

Link angrily picked up the bags "Come on Zelda let's go put these in the room. Oh and dad…. MY HAIR IS NOT LONG!" Link said then stomped up the stairs. I laughed then followed him up the stairs to his room.

Link opened the door for me when we reached his door "Ladies first." Link said, I curtsied then walked in the room giggling. His room looked just like how it did in Skyloft but this time he had a huge chest at the end of his bed.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing at the huge chest. Link sat down my bags and looked at what I was pointing at "I have all the items and weapons I got from saving you in there." he said. I have never seen all his weapons because Link was dead tired after the fight with Demise and I never asked.

Link stretched a little "Do you wanna see?" he asked, I smiled and nodded "Sure!" I answered excitedly. Link walked over and opened the chest then moved out of the way so I could see inside. I looked inside and saw everything that Link had to collect just so he could save me.

Every item had a memory and a story and I remembered them all "Wow…" I said quietly. Link ran a hand through his hair "Yeah. When I get bored I clean them all." he said. I saw a thing that looked like a sword wrapped in cloth.

I picked it up and looked at it "What's this?" I asked, Link gently took the sword from me and unwrapped the sword from its cloth. The sword's blade was stained red "This was the first sword I got. I never cleaned because I thought I would never use it again so no point in taking care of it." Link said.

Link backed up from me and swung the sword like he was fighting; he was biting his lip to keep him from making any noise "What did you kill with it?" I asked "Just keese." Link said he looked so focused.

Link set the sword down on his desk then he looked out the window, his face looked sad and torn. I walked up behind him "You miss it don't you?" I said softly. Link just nodded "Half of me is happy Ghirahim and Demise is gone but the other half is sad because now you're stuck here doing almost nothing." I said in a sad tone.

Link looked down "You must feel like a bird that can't fly. You want to fly and be free but someone keeps clipping you're wings." I said then I hugged his waist and rested my head on his back. He rested his hands on top of mine "Link I want you to get out sometime and just fly and fight whatever evil you can find." I whispered.

Then a creepy laugh came out of nowhere. Link and I quickly turned around and gasped "Miss me? I heard you killed my bokoblin "Mr. Hero". That wasn't very nice. Not nice at all" the person said IT ran its tongue along IT's lips. Link's face twisted with disgust "What's wrong Linky? You don't like me anymore? How sad…" the person sadden then IT looked at me "Hello Hylia. I see this "Hero" got you in a bit of trouble." It said. Link stood in front of me "What the fuck do you want Ghirahim!" Link snapped.

* * *

><p>Oooooh! Cliff hanger! I'm a bad girl XD Yeah so Ghirahim flirts but that's because I think he's REALLY gay. Don't worry! There will be no Ghirahim *shivers* yuck! He will just flirt with Link XD poor Link and yes I know he was being a chicken when he told Gaepora but you would too if you hand to give that news to someone whos 10x bigger then you! Please review :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: I'll be back

Author's note: Half this chapter will continue the last chapter and the rest will be the new week. So how did you like the new character? Shocking right XD I thought it would be a nice twist. And I only said that Ghirahim was gonna flirt a little because it seemed like he did that in the game even though he wanted Link dead. And I know this is random but I got a 3DS and now I get to play the wonderful Ocarina of Time in 3D! I so happy XD

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did Ghirahim would have had a bright pink mohawk

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: I'll be back<p>

Link's POV

* * *

><p>Ghirahim smiled "Oh nothing. I just want whatever sick creature that is in Hylia." he said with an evil grin. I quickly grabbed my sword and held it in front of me. Ghirahim laughed "You think that puny thing can hurt me?" Ghirahim laughed. He strut over to me "Now Linky just give me Hylia and I'll be on my way." he said as he stroked my cheek. I smacked his hand away "Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed.<p>

Ghirahim put his hand on his heart "Oh must you be so cruel. Just give me Hylia so I can destroy that creature and be on my way." he demanded. I couldn't even imagine him hurting my child "You would have to kill me first." I said sternly.

I felt Zelda grip my arm tightly "Link we both know that would be easy because you don't have the master sword." Ghirahim said as he flipped his white hair. I took a step forward "It's not the sword it's the master that uses it." I said.

Ghirahim touched the tip of the sword "You act like you're the hero of all time and can defeat anything." he said in a low angry voice. I smiled "That's because I can." I said then jerk the sword back and stabbed it through Ghirahim.

He laughed then gripped the sword and forcefully pulled it out sending me almost flying backwards. Zelda held out her arms out, catching me as I almost fell "I am done with these games! I will be back in 8 months to destroy her!" Ghirahim yelled "Her?" Zelda said quietly. Ghirahim gave her an evil grin then he teleported out.

Zelda sat on my bed; she had her hands on her stomach "I don't wanna lose it. I wanna raise it. I want to hold it. I don't want it to die." Zelda said quickly her eyes were wide with panic. I sat down next to her and set the sword on the chest at the end of my bed.

I pulled her close "None of that will happen. I won't allow it." I said, Zelda looked at me "I hope your right Link." she said with a sigh. I rested my hand on top of Zelda's "I'll keep you both safe." I whispered to her.

Zelda smiled slightly and rested her head on my shoulder. Xavier busted in "What the hell was going on in here?" he said quickly "Ghirahim is back and wants to hurt the baby." Zelda said her voice was strained like she was trying not to cry.

Xavier ran his hand through his hair "Well I will hire some knights to watch the place." he said. I shook my head "No need. I know people." I said with a smile, Xavier raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I facepalmed "I'm a knight so I know other knights." I said "Oh. Well I am gonna go back to designing." Xavier said quickly then left. Zelda giggled "You two are a lot alike you know that?" she said "Don't say that." I said then gave her a playful push.

Zelda smiled then gave me a kiss on the cheek "I hope our baby is like you." Zelda said in a dreamy tone I laughed "Lazy, a smartass, and sarcastic?" I joked. Zelda ruffled with my hair "No. Brave, wonderful, and full of courage." she said, grinning ear to ear.

I jumped up remembering about her bags, I tapped my pointer finger on my chin then two arms were suddenly around my waist "Don't worry about the bags. Can we just take a nap? I'm tired." Zelda said ending her sentence with a big yawn. I smiled "Of course." I said, Zelda let go of me and wondered to the bed then laid down. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her "I love you with all my heart, I will never leave you." I said meaning every word "I love you too." she mumbled then she was out like a light and me soon after.

* * *

><p>Week 3<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up from a horrible night's sleep "Ugh…" I groaned as my stomach turned. I turned over and saw a sleeping Link; he looked so peaceful and sweet. His hand twitched slightly, I smiled and laid my own hand over his. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards a bit 'I can't believe I get to wake up to him for the rest of my life' I thought happily.<p>

My stomach turned again "Shit…" I whispered then crawled to the end of the bed and race to the bathroom. I ran to the toilet my stomach twisted up I got on the ground and vomited into the toilet. Suddenly someone was holding my hair back, I knew it was Link. When I was done I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth quickly then threw the dirty paper in the toilet and flushed it.

I leaned back against the tub that was by the toilet "Why must I throw up every morning." I groaned "Well it's from your hormones being all crazy." Link said I gave him a look "No shit." I said then got up to brush my teeth.

Link sat on the rim of the tub. I brushed my teeth till I thought I wouldn't taste the vomit anymore then I spit and rinsed my mouth out. I turned around and wiped my mouth on the nearest towel "It hasn't even a week of throwing up and I'm already sick of it." I complained. Link frowned "I'm sorry. I wish I could make you feel better." he said "It's not your fault. You don't have to say sorry." I said, I walked over to him and ran my hands through his hair.

Link sighed "But it is half my fault." he said he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, his head rested against my stomach. I played with his hair "In a few weeks I'll be back to normal, sort of." I said trying to make him feel better.

I kissed the top of his head "Let's go hang out with Groose and Kara today." I said. Link shrugged "Okay. I guess that would be fine." he said I pouted my lip "Come on! Be happier!" I demanded. Link looked up at me and gave me the cheesiest big smile ever.

I laughed and patted him on the top of his head "Good boy." I said with a smile. Link laughed a little he was actually smiling. I grabbed his hand and gently pulled a little "Let's get ready." I said. Link nodded and got up then headed to the closet we shared.

He pulled out what he was gonna wear which was just a white long sleeved shirt and dark brown pants. I pulled out a peachy toned sundress with capped sleeves and it hit just below my knees. It was really loose around the belly so I could wear this for a while.

I didn't care about changing in front of Link. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before. I pulled off my pajamas and grabbed fresh underwear and bra then took off the old ones and put the new ones on. I grabbed the dress which was on the floor and slipped it on. Link was already dressed and had his boots on.

I put my hands on my hips "How do you change so fast?" I asked. Link smiled "Because I'm a guy." he said I rolled my eyes at him. Then slipped on some sandals then walked up to Link "Ready?" I asked, Link just nodded then opened the door for me. I walked out with Link behind me; we linked arms then walked downstairs.

We were about to open the door till Xavier called "Link! Zelda!" Link and I both shrugged then headed where the voice was coming from which happened to be the kitchen. Xavier was sitting at the table drinking tea "Where are you going?" he asked "Out." Link answered.

"Out where?" Xavier asked again, Link huffed "Outside." Link said. Xavier facepalmed "Can you just tell me where?" he begged Link folded his arms "We are just going to Groose's and Kara's. Why do you care? I am eighteen now I can go out when I want." Link sassed (too gay? Nah).

Xavier stood up "But I am your FATHER! You should listen to me." Xavier said sternly "Ha! A little late for that." Link said then walked away. I stood there awkwardly "Um bye." I said, Xavier just waved once it was more like he was shooing me away.

I scooted out of the kitchen then ran to the door where Link was waiting. I laid a hand on his shoulder "You shouldn't be so hard on him." I whispered to him then opened the door and walked outside. I waited for Link, as I waited I sat down on the steps.

Five minutes pasted then Link finally came outside. I turned around and stood up "What took ya?" I asked Link huffed "I apologized to him. Let's go." he said then hurried down the steps. I smiled and ran up beside him then linked arms with him.

We headed to Kara's first and of course people stared "Why must they stare. They should be used to us by now." I whispered looking at the ground to avoid the stares. Link sighed "It's because you no longer live with Gaepora. They are probably wondering why that is." he answered me. I frowned and tried to ignore it "I feel like I should just blurt it out." I mumbled.

Then I stopped and let go of Link "What the hell are you doing?" he said. I turned around to face all the people and took in a deep breath "I Zelda, daughter of Gaepora is pregnant! NOW STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" I shouted. Everyone gasped and gave me dirty looks. I swiftly turned around and grabbed Link's hand then marched off dragging Link behind me.

"Zelda what was that!" I heard Link shout I glanced back at him "They would have found out anyway." I hissed. I marched up to Kara's door then knocked. Jade opened the door she smiled "Hello Zelda and Link! How are you?" she said warmly.

I smiled back "I'm good but a little off. Is Kara home?" I asked then Kara appeared behind her mother. She looked up at Jade "You can go back to dad. I'll be home before dinner." Kara said her mother nodded then left. Kara stepped outside then shut the door she was wearing tan shorts that were really short and a black tank top with knee high boots.

Kara folded her arms "Where are we going?" she asked then she looked at Link who looked worn out "What the hell happened to you?" she asked with a confused look. Link let out a sigh "Zelda dragged me here. She walks fast when she's angry." he said I rolled my eyes.

Kara laughed "You couldn't keep up with her? Lazy ass." she said with a huge smile "I take it we are gonna get Groose?" I nodded then Kara grabbed my arm gently "Then let's go!" she said. Then we headed to Groose's house 'She is in a good mood… I wonder why.' I thought.

Kara was nearly skipping there, Link tapped on my shoulder "What is up with her?" he whispered to me. I just shrugged and kept walking, Kara spun around to face us "How is living at Xavier's?" she asked. Link stayed silent and ignored the question "It isn't bad. It's nice to feel not so hated." I answered remembering how mad my father was.

Kara turned back around "Well that's good." she said in a weird tone but I acted like I didn't hear it. Groose was already outside; he was sitting under a tree. He jumped up when he saw us hitting his head on a branch. We laughed at him as we ran over "Hey! It's not funny!" he said trying to hide his embarrassment "It's not your fault that you're tall." I laughed. Groose folded his arms and pouted "I don't want to be tall." He mumbled.

Link laughed "Oh I love being short." he said Groose walked up and then rested his arm on Link's shoulder "Why? Do you like being an arm rest?" Groose joked. Link pushed him off "Stop being an ass." he laughed.

I smiled then looked up at the sky, it was bright and sunny and overall gorgeous out. I sat down in the grass "I wouldn't mind just sitting here for the day. It's so nice out." I said Kara nodded then sat down next to me "I agree it is nice out. We should enjoy it and our time together." Kara said as she laid down in the grass.

I looked at her "You say that like we are gonna die." I said Kara sighed "Well one of us could die cause that Ghirahim came back." she said in a unnaturally calm voice. Link and Groose sat down "None of us will die." Link augured Kara sat up again "How do you know that?" she snapped "I killed him once, I can do it again." he snapped back.

I stared at the ground and laid a hand on my stomach "Maybe I should just listen to Ghirahim." I said quietly Link turned his attention to me "No! You aren't gonna kill it!" Link protested I sighed "But I don't want anyone else hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you or Groose or Kara." I said feeling tears run down my face. Link stood up "I couldn't live with myself if you killed our baby." Link mumbled my head shot up "You wouldn't do that." I said in shock then Link walked off.

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooh! Cliff hanger! Things are getting crazy! I know this was short but that's because I am writing too things at once but don't worry! I won't forget about this story! But I want to get more stories out. The new story might be posted after this one but I don't know yet. If you are a FMA(Fullmetal Alchemist) fan you might like it so check it out when its up! Please review! Its free<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Short but not so sweet

Author's note: so I'm gonna give this story another try because I guess people like it and someone threatened to fly on a loftwing and have it poop all over my yard so I just had to post(you know who you are! You silly person!). This chapter is gonna be short cause I'm forcing myself to write it so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the older chapters but I'm trying to get myself into the swing of things again. I'm gonna try really hard to start this story up again.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ and if I did I'd make someone write this for me

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Short and not so sweet<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p>I quickly got up and ran after Link. I grabbed him arm and pulled him to a stop "What is your problem!" I snapped he yanked his arm away which was shocking "What is my problem? More like what is your problem!" Link snapped.<p>

I took a step back, he never yelled or snap at me before "Why are you so mad?" I asked trying to calm down he threw his arms up in the air "Why am I mad? Zelda you are the one willing to kill a baby." Link said the last part was in more of a whisper.

I laid my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away "Link, Ghirahim would only try to kill it anyway…" I said softly he grabbed my shoulders "I wouldn't let him! Zelda I care about you and the baby. I wouldn't let anyone hurt either of you." he said in a stern tone.

I looked away from him "Zelda please…" he begged I opened and closed my mouth trying to figure out what to say. I looked at him and saw all the hurt and pain "I'll try to keep it. But I don't know if I can handle it. I thought I could but it scares me…" I said honestly.

Link pulled me in for a hug "I'm kinda scared too but we have to keep it." he said "Her…" I corrected. Link gave me a slight squeeze "Would you actually kill yourself if I got rid of her?" I asked. Link let go of me and shrugged "Probably not. But I would be pissed at you…" he said.

I frowned and laid my hands on my stomach "I have so many mix feelings about you…" I said to the baby. Link ruffled my hair "Blame your hormones." he said jokingly I rolled my eyes at him "Oh shut up." I said then I remembered about Kara and Groose.

I grabbed my arm and stood there feeling awkward "Should we go back to Groose and Kara?" I asked Link huffed "I guess. But if Kara says something crude I'll explode." he warned I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

He held up his hands "Don't get me wrong she is a good person but I can tell how jealous she is just by how she looks." he said "So you know she likes you?" I asked he gave me a silent nod. I sighed and looked at the ground "I feel like she doesn't want to be around me and she is only sticking around to be near you…" I confessed, Link gave me a hug "If you're worried then let's ask her." he said I sighed "Okay…" I mumbled in his chest

Link let his arms fall then grab my hand and lead me back to our friends who were waiting. My heart raced in just a few minutes I'll be asking Kara a question that could end our friendship 'Please let everything be okay' I begged in my head.

When Kara saw us she quickly jumped up but when she saw Link holding my hand she sat back down and folded her arms "You guys okay?" Groose asked when we were just a foot away from them. Link nodded "I was being a drama queen." Link said as he flipped his hair.

Groose laughed and stood up then ruffled with Link's hair. He looked at me then his face softened "Zelda you alright? You look uneasy and upset." Groose asked showing some worry. I stiffened "Umm Kara?" I nervously said she looked at me I could tell she was trying not to scowl.

I took a deep breathe "Do you hate me? And are you only hanging around me so you can see and be around Link?" I quickly asked. Kara looked at me in shock then she frowned "Do you want the truth or not?" she asked my heart sped up "Truth." I said.

Kara stood up and faced me "Zelda you are a very good friend but what you said is true and I hate to say this but I can't sit here and watch the man I love be with a friend and raise a baby together. Bye Zelda." Kara said then went up to Link and kissed him on the cheek "Bye love." she said then strutted off.

I waited till she was far away then I fell to my knees and let the tears flow "I…can't…believe…her!" I said through the tears. I felt someone hug me I knew it was Link then I felt Groose ruffle my hair "Forget about her. She's just jealous." Groose said trying to comfort me.

But it just made me cry harder "Why must she be a bitch!" I yelled and hit the ground with my fists. I pushed Link off me just wanting space "She has always been the jealous type." Groose said again not helping.

I wiped under my eyes to dry them a bit "Fucking girls…" I muttered then took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down "Sorry for pushing you away Link…" I said he nodded once and smiled. I pushed my hair back but my bangs fell into my face again. I sighed 'I fail as a girlfriend and a friend what is wrong with me…' I sadly thought to myself then laid back into the grass and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Yes I know this is short. Please don't hate me! I am trying my hardest to get myself in the mood for writing this story. It's just not working for me! Please review. They make motivate me<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Only just a dream?

Author's note: I will keep writing as best as I can and can you please over look some errors. When I look back for checking I don't always see them so I am sorry if there is one mistake. Give me a break! I also thank you for telling me that I missed a few errors. It reminds me to double check. I want to have a little fun and maybe it can help me write more! If you have any questions about this story leave it in the review and I'll answer it in the next chapter! Cool right?

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ but if I did I wouldn't have those stupid key puzzles for the boss doors in Skyward Sword . its like they want you to get pissed off

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Only just a dream?<p>

Link's POV

* * *

><p>I watched Zelda lay on the grass, her eyes puffy and red from crying. I couldn't help but feel guilty for everything. I guess Groose could tell something was wrong cause he gave me a weird look. I shook my head telling him to forget about it.<p>

Zelda stood up and wiped her eyes again. She looked back and forth between Groose and I "You two will stay with me right?" she said with the saddest face I've ever seen. I stood up and hugged her "Zelda I will be there with you every step of the way. This is partly my fault and I love you. I'll never leave your side." I reassured her.

But she was still tense and didn't hug back. I stroked her soft golden hair "Ease up princess… its okay I promise." I whispered to her and only her. Groose gave her a gentle pat on the back "Kara is just being her bitchy self. She'll be back." Groose said with a huge smile hoping it would cheer her up.

Zelda pulled away from me and looked back at Groose "You haven't known her your whole life. So you don't know that and I know she isn't coming back." she said in a monotone voice. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

I grabbed Zelda's arm and turned her to face me "Zelda how can I help?" I asked desperately "I just want to sleep…" she mumbled. I got closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders then one by the backs of her knees and picked her up.

I looked at Groose "I'm gonna take her back. Sorry dude." I said he just shrugged "Its cool dude. Just take care of Zelda." he said with his eyes on my Zelda who looked like she was gonna past out in my arms. I gently walked back to the house.

I looked down at Zelda and saw her in my arms. She looked so peaceful but had a trance of pain on her sleeping face. I held her closer to me; she curled up and rested her head on my chest. I looked back up and saw my dad standing outside.

He jogged up to meet me "Groose quickly sent me a note from his loftwing. I'll get the door for you guys." he said in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Zelda in my arms. I nodded slightly then followed him back to the door. He opened it for me, I walked in and then up the stairs to our room. Zelda jerked a bit then woke up she looked up at me "W-where are we?" she asked looking around confused. I kissed her forehead "We're home princess." I said she gave me the smallest and weakest smile.

She looked down at the ground then back up at me "You can let me down now. You're probably tired from carrying me." she said softly. I wasn't tired but I let her down so she wouldn't argue. Zelda held on to my shoulder till she had all her balance.

I opened the door for her, she walked in and headed straight for the bed and plopped on it. I smiled then shut the door behind me. I walked to the bed and laid down next to her. Zelda grabbed my hand and kissed it "I'm sorry for upsetting you in anyway and for being a bad girlfriend." she said quietly.

I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. You're just not yourself right now and I understand that. You're an amazing girlfriend. I couldn't ask for a better one." I said meaning every word.

Zelda snuggled up against me "Why are you so perfect…" she whispered. I chuckled "I'm not trust me." I whispered back. She looked up at me "You are in my eyes." she said with a warm smile. I knew I was blushing again by the way Zelda tried not to giggle. She kissed my nose "You're too cute." Zelda giggled then this time she kissed my lips.

She made the kiss short and sweet. When she pulled back she stared into my eyes, her eyes looked pained again. She looked away "You never liked Kara right?" she asked quietly. I was shocked by her question "Never. I've always liked the little blonde girl who came up to me the day we got our loftwings." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with the biggest smile and she looked like she was going to cry.

She wrapped her arms around me the best way you could while laying down. She rested her head next to my chest "I love you Link." she said her voice trembled a little bit. I stroked her hair softly "Love you too my princess." I said.

She removed one of her hands off me and laid them on her stomach "What will she look like… well I think it's a she… that's what Ghirahim said." Zelda asked in almost a whisper. I was silent for a moment trying to picture her "I think… she will look like you." I said. Zelda smiled then looked up and kissed my cheek "I want her to have her dad's eyes." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Zelda's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Just being in his arms always made me feel a million times better, the feeling of his strong arms around me made me feel safe and calm. I never want him to let go "Thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said with a slight smile.<p>

Link smiled back at me, making my heart flutter. I opened my mouth to yawn, feeling sleepy again "I hate being tired so much…" I complained "Then sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." he said softly. I sighed, debating on rather I wanted to sleep or not. I nodded once "Okay… I'll sleep." I said as I forced to keep my eyes open for a little while longer. Link kissed my forehead "Night princess." he whispered, I smiled then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Week 4<p>

Zelda's POV

* * *

><p><em>Gaepora pulled Link to the side and started to talk to him, something didn't feel right about this. I stood off to the side watching them closely. Link suddenly looked shocked and sad. Gaepora folded his arms and continued to argue. I couldn't take this anymore, I ran over "What is going on father?" I asked sternly, he looked at me with a very serious look "Link is banned from Hyrule and must leave." he said in a monotone voice.<em>

_My heart sank "No! He can't! Our baby will be here in less than a week! He can't leave!" I shouted. I grabbed on to Link who stood there with a blank, shocked expression on his face. Gaepora rolled his eyes "That's why he is leaving. He knows the rules and he broke them." he said. I felt tears roll down my face "Why now! Please father! Don't do this!" I begged but he didn't care "Because he ruined my daughter and he needs to be punished. Link, you can come back to Hyrule in eighteen years." Gaepora said, Link stomped his foot "No! I will not be like my father and leave my child then suddenly show up eighteen years later!" Link snapped._

_Gaepora glared at Link "It's either leaved or be executed." Gaepora warned. Link took a step back; more tears fell down my face. I turned Link to face me "Link, just go. I'll be okay. Please just go, I rather have you gone for a few years than you never coming back." I said as calm as possible. Silent tears rolled down Link's face, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth then kissed it "I love you Zelda, so much. Good bye." he said then everything vanished._

I jolted upward in the bed; my face was still wet from crying in my sleep. I ran my hands through my hair "It's okay Zelda… just a dream." I muttered to myself. I looked over and saw that Link was still asleep 'What time is it?' I thought then slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Link. I walked over to the curtain and moved it ever so slightly so I could peek outside. It was very bright and sunny out "Must be around seven…" I whispered then I felt my stomach turn. I laid my hand on my stomach "Please don't make me throw up…" I begged but it didn't work cause right after I said that my stomach got worse.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly pulled my hair back then got down near the toilet and let myself throw up. When I was done I wiped my mouth with toilet paper then threw it in the toilet and flushed. I grabbed my toothbrush and ran some water over it then put a dab of toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth for three minutes then spit and rinsed.

I let out a deep breath "What was with that dream…" I said to myself "What dream?" someone asked, making me jump. I looked over and saw Link leaning on door in just his sleep pants "Just another silly nightmare nothing to worry about." I lied and of course he didn't believe me. Link walked closer to me "I know your lying. What happened in your dream?" he asked, I sighed in defeat "I had a dream that my dad banned you for eighteen years." I confessed. Link rested a hand on my shoulder "Zelda that would never happen. It's probably just a random dream." he said calmly "I hope so…" I muttered.

I could feel the tears threaten my eyes "Don't you ever fucking leave!" I snapped slightly. Link hugged me "I'd never leave." he whispered, I hugged him tighter then my stomach growled. I pulled back and looked down at my stomach "First you make me throw up and now you're hungry? Darling make up your mind please." I said to my unborn baby.

Link laid his hand on top of my stomach "Already such a handful." Link joked. I smiled and rested my hand on top of his "Just like her father." I joked back. Link just smiled and rolled his eyes "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." he said, I nodded and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

Xavier was already up and reading a newspaper. He looked up and smiled at us "Morning you too. My god Zelda! You got fat!" Xavier joked, his smile getting bigger. Link glared at him but I laughed "I know! I feel like I'm a million pounds!" I said going along with it "I made some pancakes if you two want some." he said pointing to the counter.

Link and I nodded then walked over to get pancakes. Link grabbed two plates and handed one to me. I smiled "Thank you." I said then took one of the forks that were already laid out and took two pancakes, Link grabbed two also. We walked over and sat at the table, I poured syrup on mine but Link didn't "Don't you want some syrup?" I asked "Nope. I'm allergic remember?" Link said "Oh… now I remember." I said thinking about the day someone first made syrup and Link tried it and he got all red and puffy.

I tried not to giggle at the thought "Kara came over around six today." Xavier said casually. My heart stopped for a second "W-what did she want?" I stuttered Xavier shrugged "Don't know. She just asked for Link and I told her he was still snoring away in bed." he said. Link threw a small piece of pancake at Xavier's face "I don't snore!" Link snapped.

Xavier rolled his eyes at Link "Such a temper." he muttered "Xavier if Kara comes by again tell her to stop and she isn't allowed here…" I said as I stared at my pancakes trying not to make eye contact. Xavier patted my shoulder "Of course!" he said I looked up to see that kind smile that he and Link shared. I smiled back "Thank you Xavier. I just don't need any stress cause of her." I admitted.

Then there was knock "I'll get it." I said then stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Kara standing there "Is Link here?" she asked "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I screamed at her then punched her straight in the nose. Kara's hands flew up to her face and covered her nose "BITCH!" she screamed.

Link and Xavier ran over to me "What happened?" Xavier asked calmly. Link wrapped an arm around my shoulders "Are you okay?" Link asked I nodded. Kara pointed at me "That fucking bitch punched me! All I did was ask for Link!" Kara shouted "All that you did! You fucking left cause all the sudden you came out about liking Link and expected me to leave him so you could have him! But I didn't leave so you got jealous! So don't fucking get mad at me!" I snapped at her.

Kara glared at me "I'm always second best to you Zelda! Oh wait I forgot! Your name isn't Zelda! You used him Hylia! You used Link just to save the word! I'm shocked that he still loves you after you locked yourself up and left him to risk his life for everyone!" Kara yelled at me.

Those words hit me like a thousand daggers "I'm not Hylia! She may have came back in my body but I'm not her. I'm just a girl with memories. And you can't say shit about that day! I didn't use him!" I defended "Do you think Link wanted to go out and risk his life?" Kara asked. Link's arms fell from my shoulder "I left as soon as I could. I wanted to go and risk my life. If I didn't want to do it then why did I do it? I went out before I knew about Hylia so please Kara stop this." Link said standing up for me. Xavier laid a hand on Kara's shoulder "Kara, I don't think you should come by till you're okay with Zelda. Stressing her out only stressed the baby." he said in a calm voice.

Kara just looked even more pissed off, she shrugged Xavier's hand off then grabbed my collar of my shirt and spun me around then pushed me against the wall "Zelda… I won't fucking forgive you. But I'll stay by you when the day you are alone forever comes…" she said in a whisper. Kara let me go then left silently "Alone forever?" I said quietly.

* * *

><p>Yay for longer chapters! I think I'm actually back in the swing of this! I am sorry for not posting in awhile but I had some stuff in my life. But what do you think about the dream and what Kara said o.O leave it in a review! Also leave a question if you have one! :D<p> 


	15. UPDATE

I know I haven't uploaded in almost a month and here is why. I have been caught up in summer work and other things plus writers block is a bitch… I will be on vacation soon and for the most part I will be indoors and hopefully then I will be able to write. I have also had a broken computer for about 3 weeks and it just got fixed so be expecting a new chapter within the month


End file.
